


Building of love

by charlottefrey



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternative Universe-Arcitecture, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Pls don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(There'll be another titel promise)</p><p>!!!REAL LIFE AU!!!!</p><p>Generally about Bilbo Baggins working at "Oakenshield" an architecture firm and getting Thorin Oakenshields new personal assistant. </p><p>Smut later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins was in love. Not with somebody he knew very well, he was in love with his boss. He worked at “Oakenshield” since 3 years and was finally in the upper level. The half year he already spent here, made him aware, that most of the talented and passionate architects were working here. His boss, Mister Thorin Oakenshield himself, had designed the building and was extremely proud of it. The first time he entered the office of Mister Oakenshield, he was afraid the glass floor would break, but the assistant, an old man named Balin, told him, that this building stood since ten years and nothing ever happened. When he entered the actual office he had an amazing view over the Thames. In front of the gigantic window, a circular Desk stood. Mister Oakenshield was able to watch Manhattan and his employers.

   “Come forth, Mister Baggins.” The deep voice filled the big room easily. Shivering Bilbo stepped towards the desk. Balin entered the room from one side and brought coffee.

   “Have a seat.” Mister Oakenshield big hand pointed at a leather chair. Still shivering, Bilbo sat down and glanced around. He watched some clouds wander over the sky above, through the glass roof.

   “I see you admire my office a lot.” Bilbo jerked and turned. Pride was seen on Thorin Oakenshield features and he brushed his long mane of black hair back. He grabbed a coffee mug and sipped.

   “Yes, yes. It’s a fantastic piece of architecture. I have read something in a magazine about it. Never thought I might see it personally.” He smiled to himself and looked back to his future boss.

   “Well, you didn’t came to me, to tell me, that my office is fantastic.” Mister Oakenshield put his mug down and picked up some files. “I have read a lot of peoples CV’s but yours is the most ... mh fascinating, I think I have ever read.” Bilbo’s chest swelled with pride but he didn’t reply. “You were born in New Zealand and studied architecture in Germany, Erlangen to be precise. This university is know for good students and good professor. You even worked as a professor for two years, then you moved back to New Zealand and now you’re working there in a small company. But why do you apply for a job here?” Mister Oakenshield’s eyes fixed on Bilbo. He cleared his throat and patted his jacket.

   “My mother died a few months ago and I always wanted to work for a bigger company with different people. It’s not usual for my family to move away from New Zealand, but I was never the average. It was already strange that I studied in Germany.”

   “Well, then you might think yourself lucky, you got the job. My assistant Balin will tell you when and were you begin working for me.” Thorin Oakenshield raised, shook the shocked Mister Baggins the hand and let Balin bring him out.

   “I am sorry for your loss, Mister Baggins. But also congratulations for your new job. Thorin is sometimes a bit strange and may seem cold hearted, but he knows more about losing his family than anybody else.” The old man patted his arm and led him to some chairs in a corner. Bilbo nodded and smiled slowly.

   “Thank you.” Balin gave him a cup of strong coffee and brought him later to the elevator.

 

When Bilbo was back in his hotel room, he called his nephew Frodo and told him the good news. As expected Frodo was babbling about coming over for holidays anytime, but Bilbo knew this would only happen, when he came of ages, which would be another three years.

 

The second time was when he got into the upper floor, which was filled with a lot of specialist and geniuses.

   “Mister Baggins, you are in my company since two and a half years. This might sound a bit few, but have proved yourself worth getting into the upper floor. Your office number is 14.” Mister Oakenshield’s hair was then even longer and showed streaks of white. He had a beard, which made him look even older. With an annoyed wave he send the shocked Bilbo out. Balin clapped his back and smiled to him.

   “Thorin is a little bit stressed right now, that’s why he’s so direct. If you need any help, knock at my door, it’s 2.” Bilbo went down on his floor, his college looked at him.

   “Did he kick you out?” – “Why would he do this, you fool?” – “Bilbo, tell us!” – “You are very pale, have a seat” But Bilbo only shook his head.

   “I’m in the upper floor” The he fainted. When he woke up again, everyone congratulated him, even thought some of them were working for “Oakenshield” since years, they knew, that Bilbo had worked extremely hard since he was here. Again he called Frodo, this time from his office.

   “Hey there, Frodo.”

   “Uncle, why are you calling?”

   “I am in the upper floor!” He tried hard not to faint again, but his heart beat in his chest hard.

   “Uncle, this is amazing, I’ll tell my friends and my mother as soon as possible!”

   “I thought, after all you wanted to visit me someday. And I think, because you soon turn 18, then you might come over?” Frodo didn’t reply. “Frodo are you still there?”

   “Uncle this would be… Oh god that’s going to be soooo cool! Thank you uncle I’ll ask my mother. Send me an email!”

   “Frodo, sorry, but I have to end this call, before I get the bill. I’m calling from my office.”

   “Oh. Okay, see you then!” When Bilbo put the phone down he turned his chair and giggled. He felt like he was young again and couldn’t help but laugh even louder. His secretary looked inside and laughed when she saw her boss twiddling on his office chair.

 

The third time was on the Friday Frodo would arrive. He was nervous, looking on his watch every two minutes.

   “Everything all right?” Balin smiled and shoved Bilbo nearly into the office.

   “Mister Baggins. Have a seat.”

   “Chrmm. Mister Oakenshield, can you… uhm please make it short, uhm my nephew will com in one hour and I promise to pick him up at the airport.” He exhaled and patted his thighs. Thorin Oakenshield nodded and pointed at the leather chair, the same Bilbo sat on three years ago.

   “I called you here, because to my surprise your efforts even increased, since you are on the upper floor. My personal assistant Balin pointed it our a few weeks ago and since then I supervised your work.” Well that was explanation, why Mister Oakenshield was so often in his office or on his building lots. “Balin is very old, and we both know, that his time as my personal assistant is slowly going to an end. We discussed and thought of you. Do you want to work as my personal assistant?” Straight forward as usual. Bilbo heart skipped a beat, when the cobalt blue eyes looked into his for the first time ever. Thorin Oakenshield nearly smiled, but watched him carefully. Bilbo swallowed and took a deep breath.

   “Well…uhm it would be a … honour to work with you.” Mister Baggins exhaled and closed his eyes.

   “Then it is settled. You can begin on Monday.” Bilbo’s eyes shot open.

   “Mister Oakenshield, I’m sorry, but as I said my nephew is here and I though I would have holiday next week. It’s the first time ever he is here in London and I don’t want him to stay all alone the hole week.” He was surprised by his loud, angry voice. “I … I am sorry, Mister Oakenshield. I didn’t want to get loud.” He clenched his hands and opened his mouth to speak.

   “My nephews grew here up. How about I give you Monday and Tuesday a free day and the rest of the week our nephews explore London on their way. Also Gloin’s son has holidays at the moment. Four young men won’t get bored.” In shock Bilbo stared at his boss. His chest felt, as it was being crushed. He swallowed a few times, thinking about the offer.

   “Well, I don’t see a problem, if the boys get some time off your hard schedule.” Blain came in, smiling.

   “If there’s no problem, then let’s do it like this.” Bilbo nodded and continued: “I just pray, Frodo behaves.” Balin laughed and Mister Oakenshield frowned.

   “Fili and Kili do enough stupid things.” He raised. “Then be it. I’ll bring you to the airport and introduce you my nephews.” He walked past the shocked Bilbo Baggins out. At the elevator he turned. “Mister Baggins, if you stay there, you have to stay here over the weekend.” Bilbo turned around and nearly ran out. When they were inside, the last thing he saw, was the smug grin on Balin’s face. All the way down they stayed silent. The expensive after shave of Thorin filled the small room.

   “Before I forget it, you are allowed to call me by my first name.”

   “Okay, Mist…Thorin.”

   “You’ll get used to it, Bilbo.” Just by saying his given name, Thorin made Bilbo’s face heat up a little. When their hands (a small and soft against a big and rough) brushed, a sharp jolt went up his arm. When they sat in in the jaguar, Thorin owned, he suppressed giggles of amazement. He was in love with this posh, rich, gorgeous, cold man, his boss.

   “How old is your nephew?”

   “Just turned 18. Yours?”

   “Kili is 18 and Fili 21. They are extremely annoying. But their mother, my younger sister died when they were pretty young, so I had to take care for them. Sadly none of them are good architect, but I am praying for a miracle.” Bilbo stayed silent after those words. “Are you alright?”

   “I am just sorry for your loss.” Thorin shrugged.

   “It happened 16 years ago, so the pain is less than back then. But you mother died, when you came to us, didn’t she?”

   “Yes.”

   “How was she?”

   “She was… a good mother, always said, I am not entirely Baggins-like. That I have a free soul, which will be restless till I find the perfect place for me. She was often poetic.” Thorin nodded. He didn’t tell Bilbo anything about his sister, but it seemed better that way.

   “I’ll pick up my nephews.” They stopped in front of an big apartment building. Two young men stood there, one with short blond hair and the other one with long black hair and a beard.

   “Get in the car and stop fighting!” Thorin’s strong voice made the boys jerk and they got into the car.

   “Uncle, why do you pick us up. Do we go eat something in one of those posh restaurant.” The black haired asked.

   “After what happened the last time? No, I will never take you anywhere again!” Thorin growled low.

   “But uncle, we were just bored by those business partners. Also we were able to get this woman away from you.” Thorin’s grip around the steering wheel tightened.

   “You soaked by best suit with red wine!” Now his voice sounded like falling stones.

   “Hush, uncle. Why don’t you introduce us to your friend.”

   “He is my new personal assistant and his name is Bilbo Baggins. And those are my annoying nephews, Fili and Kili.” Fili was the blond and the black haired must then be Kili. “His nephew is over from New Zealand and you will be nice to him. He will stay with you from Wednesday till Friday. And no strange adventures!” Thorin stopped at a red street light and turned around to glare at them.

   “Aye, Captain Oakenshield!” They made serious faces and saluted. Thorin frowned and turned back. The rest of the way to the airport was silent, even though Kili an Fili giggled non stop about something. Thorin glared on the street, as if he was able to call a monster to crush his nephews head.

   “Uncle.” Kili sounded innocent. “Amanda asks if you make steak next weekend?”

   “Tell your girlfriend, that she is welcomed, as long she keeps her tongue out of your throat.” Kili giggled. “And you yours out of hers!” Fili burst into laughter

   “Okay, uncle. I’ll send her the voice mail.” Thorin growled loud, that the entire car vibrated.

   “Kili I will crush your scull if you dare do that!”

   “Whoops, already send.” Fili laughed so hard, he was barely able to breath. Kili clapped his shoulder and coughed on his own laughter. Thorin snorted and pulled on the parking lot of the airport. With sure steps he lead the small group to the arrival hall and there they waited. Fili and Kili still giggled occasionally and tapped on their phones.

   “I am sorry, that they don’t know how to behave.” Thorin slid his hand through his long hair. For the first time Bilbo spotted the braid in his hair. They were secured by small metal beads. He ripped his eyes away from his boss and stared on the ground.

   “Well, I don’t believe my nephew is that different. But I think two are even worse, especially when their brothers.” Bilbo chuckled low. Thorin just sighed. The plan from New Zealand already arrived, but Bilbo knew, there would be still minimum 10 minutes till Frodo would be here. 10 minutes of awkward silence. He used the time to look at his boss a little closely. The suit was definitely hand-tailored and looked very expensive. The deep, midnight blue colour shone when light hit the fabric. The jacket showed the broad, muscular upper body, but didn’t impose it. The shirt was plain white and there was a faint trace of chest hair seen under it, especially with the sun in this exact angle. Thorin didn’t seem to notice, but Kili smiled and winked at Bilbo in a way, that Bilbo realised, he stared a little to long. Emberassed he turned away and stared at the mass of people coming out of the arrival doors. Himself he wore a deep green jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. Just as everything he owned, it was good used and a little bit scuffed. Nothing expensive either and sometimes he felt uneasy with all those rich men around him, who would never wear a suit which isn’t made of the best things available. Then Frodo emerged and pushed his cart towards his uncle, face gleaming and giggling. When they hugged, Bilbo realized, his nephew was now nearly as tall as he was.

   “Good to see you again.” Bilbo smiled broad.

   “Same here. Who are they?” Frodo’s hand pointed wearily towards Thorin and his nephews.

   “My boss, Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews Kili and Fili.” Thorin shook Frodo’s hand, the poor boy was slightly shocked.

   “Don’t be surprised by our uncle, he is a bit…how should I put it, formal.” Kili duked under the glare of Thorin und smiled to Frodo. “Kili, the younger.” Frodo grinned back.

   “Frodo, I suspect. I am Fili.” The blond rested his head on his brothers shoulder.

   “Uhm, Frodo, there is a change in our schedule. S…I have to work from Wednesday till Friday, so Thorin said, that you can be with his nephews. Is that alright for you?” Frodo looked at his uncle and back to Thorin.

   “Well if there’s no problem from your side.”


	2. Midnight Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Jealous!Thorin

On Wednesday morning, Bilbo looked at Frodo.

   “Are you sure, that you don’t have a problem with me working today?”

   “Uncleee. I am sure that you should work today, because you just got this appointment and I don’t think Thorin would like it, if you refused to come or played ill. It wont do you good.” Frodo smiled over his coffee towards Bilbo. The older took a deep breath and raised from the kitchen counter.

   “Well, have a nice day. See you tonight.” Bilbo let the door snap close behind him an exhaled. On his way to the office on the subway, he shivered and was unable to think of anything else than Thorin Oakenshield. From now on, he would spent everyday around him and with him. The mere thought of it, made the small man happy and nervous. He had even made a list of things, he should get. First were some good suits, then a new smart phone, not to speak about a laptop. When he travelled up with the elevator, his belly felt like it was filled with stones. With a deep breath he left the elevator and went towards his new office. A note on his desk said, that Blain already brought all his things here, including his old, rusty laptop. With a deep sigh, Bilbo turned on the machine and went out to check on Thorin.

   “Thorin can I help you with anything?” Thorin glace up from his computer.

   “Com here Bilbo, we need to talk about a lot and don’t have that much time.” Bilbo seated himself on the same spot as ever and Thorin continued: “There are several electronic devices, which need some modernisation. That’s why I send Dori to get a Mac Air and a BlackBerry.” Thorin pointed towards two packages. “Everything important is already installed and if there are problems, contact Dori. Your old devices can wander into the bin.” Bilbo stared at Thorin in surprise. “Bilbo, are you listening?”

   “Uhm. Yes, but I am surprised, that you already got a laptop and a smart phone. I thought, I have to get them myself.” Thorin had an almost-smile on his face.

   “You are my personal assistant, of course you get them for free. It’s a hard job and I can’t wait, till you got them yourself.” Bilbo nodded and raised. “Stop, this is not the only thing I wanted to tell you. In your office there’ll be different proposals for projects. I want them to be perfect, when I see them. The files are also on our firm sever, so double check everything. And call the building site in Dulwich and tell them, that I’ll be there around noon.” Then Thorin turned his attention back to his computer. If Bilbo would have turned around, he would have seen, that his boss looked at him with a faint smile and followed him with his gaze till the door. Bilbo wasted his entire morning calling down on lower levels and asking for extra information about the individual project-proposals. He begged, that Thorin would have enough with the stuff he got from the managers. When he entered the office, two other people entered with Thorin.

   “Bilbo, make us some coffee, would you.” Bilbo turned directly around and left the room again. Just five minutes later he entered, carrying a tray with the three best mugs and even some cookies, Bombur gave to him. The woman giggled shrill, when she saw the tiny man struggling with the weight of the tray. Thorin glared at her, while she didn’t saw him and raised.

   “Thank you Bilbo. Bring the files of the villa in Virginia and then you can take a break.” Bilbo burst with wonder, when Thorin took the tray out of his hands and carried it to the table. When he retrieved the files he still felt the rough hands on his soft skin. He wished to stay with Thorin a bit longer, but he knew, his boss wouldn’t like his presence. The woman leaned over to Thorin and laid a hand on his arm. Bilbo handed the files over to Thorin, who looked annoyed and a bit angry even. A short nod and Bilbo was out again.

   “Now I’ve been how often in there?” He mumbled to himself as he got into the kitchen, putting his lunch into the microwave.

   “You’re counting how often you’ve been in Thorin’s office?” Bofur, the expert for schools and kinder gardens (That sounds stupid, I know) beamed at the small man.

   “Yes…well till now. I lost track.” The low laughter echoed in the kitchen, while Bofur made coffee.

   “I can’t deny, that I wasn’t like you. Amazed and shocked the first time. Thought, that the mighty Thorin Oakenshield may crush my scull on the glass wall. I still think that sometimes.” Bilbo laughed with his colleague. They ate together lunch and discussed a project, which included a kinder garden with swimming pool. The time flew and Bilbo hurried back to his office, when Thorin’s door opened. The woman and the man left with Thorin, who guided them till the elevator and watched them disappear. The woman winked and waved. The low sound of the elevator travelling down was the only thing audible.

   “Thorin, are you alright?” Thorin grunted.

   “This damn woman. She gets on my nerves. I sometimes wish, the wine would have hit her not me.” Bilbo choked on his giggle. Thorin frowned and went back into his office, his assistant right behind him. As Bilbo picked the used mugs and napkins from the desk, he felt the eyes of his boss follow every movement.

   “Bilbo, are finished with the proposals?” Bilbo nodded and went to fetch them. He remained on a sign of Thorin, who scanned all the papers.

   “You have done a great deal of research. That’s something, I did expect of you. I do believe you as my personal assistant will do much good. We’ll be leaving in a few minutes.” Thorin turned his back at Bilbo and the small man left the room. He shivered just by the though of sharing the small space of a car or an elevator with his sexy boss. He took his new BlackBerry and stuffed it inside of his jacket pocket. He brushed his curly hair out of his forehead and chewed of his lower lip. While he waited near the elevator, he kept thinking ‘Why Thorin. Couldn’t it be a person you actually know?’ He felt strong fingers at his shoulder and jerked. Thorin stood next to him, looking at him.

   “All right?” Bilbo’s hand clenched and he followed his boss into the elevator, trying to hide the blush on his face. The small room was filled again with the smell of Thorin. When the doors opened, the tall man slipped right next to Bilbo out, Thorin’s chest inches away from his face. He was close to inhale sharply, but realized it early enough and restrained himself. The second Bilbo slid inside the car, he knew, he wouldn’t survive this ride without saying something. Fortunately he had all information about the building site in Dulwich. When they filtered in the traffic he read the latest events.

   “It seems like the tiles for the new bathroom arrived yesterday, but the wood for the veranda is delayed. Maybe arrive today or tomorrow. Also the kitchen is already installed.”

   “Well, best talk to people and let them explain. To get through it in the car doesn’t work for me. Especially, because a friend of mine owns this golf club. But don’t worry, be won’t be sitting here doing nothing. The clients, who were just in my office, want a villa in Virginia, but the woman insist on an inside-outside swimming pool. But she also doesn’t want a glass protection from wind. Furthermore her husbands dreams of a view on the fields around from the pool.” Thorin changed gears. “But they worry about robbers.”

   “I have seen in an architecture magazine a balcony filled with water. It could be combined with a lower levelled second pool.”

   “I thought about something like this, but I don’t know if they like the idea of this.” So they kept catting about different clients and buildings. Then they passed a school.

   “I went there, when I was young. Harris Boy’s Academy. Fili and Kili also went there. Sometimes I hope.” He laughed a bit bitter, but also love towards his trouble nephews.

   “Where you living here?”

   “Yes, till a our house was set on fire by a rival of my grandfather. Sadly, he didn’t got over it and died shortly after.” Bilbo opened his mouth to say something. “And please don’t pity me. I have enough people who do this all the time.”

 

By the time they arrived on the site, a man was waiting at the gate.

   “Thorin, cousin dear!” The man hugged Bilbo’s boss hard. “Long time no see. How are Fili and Kili?”

   “As ever.” Thorin pushed the man away from him. “Dain, this is Bilbo Baggins, my new personal assistant.” Dain looked sad.

   “Did Balin die?” Thorin rolled his eyes.

   “No, he’s perfectly fine, except the fact that he’s old. That’s also the reason, why he quit his position. And know, let’s discuss business.” But Dain came over to Bilbo and nearly crushed the small man between his strong arms and hard chest. Bilbo tried to breathe, but all air was squeezed out of his chest.

   “Dain, I need him a little longer than just one day!” Thorin barked angry. Dain released Bilbo, who stumbled around, trying to catch his breath. Thorin glared at Dain, who just shrugged.

   “Should be used to hugs like this.”

  “Actually not. And it would be nice, if I survive being Thorin’s assistant without broken rips.” Bilbo straightened his back and followed the two men over the site.

   “Everything is according to the plan. Maybe accept the wood for the veranda, but that shouldn’t be the problem. The bathroom are nearly finished, the kitchen already installed. The chairs and tables for the café will be there tomorrow. The workers are fast and pretty good. Not to talk about the perfect work you did with the ichnography.” Dain patted Thorin’s shoulder and entered the new clubhouse. Bilbo stepped inside and was amazed by the structure. It was like the office. A lot of glass and it was somehow like the building floated. No heavy columns or small windows. The steel construction seemed to be nearly non-existent. Clearly, Japanese buildings inspired its production. The sliding doors were made of dark wood and white paper. Small ornaments were painted on small corners or over doors. Bilbo inhaled the scent of wood and paint. He gazed at the mostly cool colours, but felt welcomed. One wall, a bar in front, was completely painted midnight blue. Thorin stood there, his body shinning in the sunlight, which slipped through the big window. The fabric of his suit shimmered and the beads glinted in his dark hair. He exhaled and looked around, pride on his face.

   “Thorin, with this room you crashed all critics to dust. It’s incredible. I haven’t been in here before and it’s just … wow.” Dain looked around, face flushed and eyes wide. Thorin chuckled low and raised a brow.

   “Cousin, do you actually thought, I wouldn’t get the best out of me for you? You’re family after all.” Dain turned.

   “I didn’t imply anything…it’s just…breath taking, isn’t it, Mister Baggins?” Bilbo suddenly found himself under Thorin gaze. He swallowed and looked around again.

   “Yes, definitely. I especially love this colour.” He pointed at the midnight blue wall. Dain grinned.

   “It’s Thorin most beloved colour. Not entirely black, but as close a possible to it, with a hint of blue. Wasn’t it how you called it?” Thorin hummed in approval. “In each of his buildings you’ll find at least a little corner, where you can find it.” Thorin stepped to the wall, eliminated in a bit of sunlight coming through the trees. His fingers slid over the wall, a faint smile on his face.

   “You are right, cousin.” Bilbo tried not to stare at the gorgeous back exposed to him, but failed utterly. Dain stepped close to him.

   “Don’t think, I haven’t noticed.” With a small jerk, Bilbo nearly nocked some buckets with colour from a stool.

   “Pardon?” He shivered.

   “There’s something about you, I can’t lay my finger on it. And there’s something between you and Thorin.”

   “Dain, what are you doing with my assistant?” Dain stepped back and smiled to his cousin. Bilbo felt his face redden. This ‘my’ made his cock twitch every time Thorin said it. He bit his lower lip again and glazed over to Thorin. Sunlight shone in his face, making his features stand out. His one eyes was bright blue, while his other one had the same colour as the wall behind him. Bilbo swallowed hard. The moment broke, when Dain called for Thorin. He hesitated, only a second. Then he left Bilbo alone.


	3. The elevator incident and nearly a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official.  
> You can kill me.  
> I hope there's not too much fluff and interpretational shit in this chapter, but i was unable to stop myself.  
> Upcoming chapter will have a little more 'interesting' parts...hope so.

Thursday was a rainy, typical british day. Frodo came home late last night, so Bilbo let his nephew sleep. A silent as possible he ate breakfast and left a note on the kitchen counter for Frodo. The wet pavement was filled with puddles and grey, annoyed people were walking past Bilbo. He sighed and walked slowly towards the subway, hands in his trouser pockets. The ride back to the office yesterday was filled with pondering silence. What Thorin thought about, was lost to Bilbo, but himself he thought the hole time about, why on earth he fell for Thorin, who had never done something romantic or even seemed to be interested in any kind of relationship. The second Bilbo was under the roof of the subway station the rain began again. And of course he forgot his umbrella at home. All the way on the train he tried to think of a way to get to his office without looking like an old dog after a rainfall. He turned his collar up and ran through the downpour. The woman at the reception looked at him pitiful and handed him a towel.

   “You can leave it in your bathroom. Somebody will bring it back down stairs.” He smiled and began rubbing his light brown curls as he waited for the elevator. With a ping and the faint sound of the opening doors, Thorin Oakenshield appeared in front of the unexpecting Bilbo Baggins. He blushed, embarrassed to let his boss see, that he was soaked to the bone.

   “Good morning, Thorin.”

   “Morning.” He entered the elevator, his back to Thorin. As the doors closed, he saw the big shadow hovering behind him. Suddenly strong hands began to dry his hair.

   “Thorin? What are you doing?” Bilbo flinched.

   “I can’t let my personal assistant get ill. And I don’t believe you can see, were your hair is still wet.” Bilbo blushed madly and stood still. A sudden jolt made the elevator stop abruptly. Bilbo, taking off his guard, stumbled into Thorin, who grabbed his shoulders tight. The feeling of the strong chest against his back made him dizzy.

   “What on earth is happening.” Thorin summed Bilbo’s thoughts perfectly up. But Thorin clearly meant the elevator.

   “A lightning maybe have struck the building. Can happen with skyscrapers.”

   “I know, but I believe, that I have calculated something of that kind.”

   “Nobody can calculate a lightning. That’s just impossible.” Thorin glared at Bilbo, his hair still dripping on the clean floor. “I’m sorry.” The smaller lowered his eyes on the height of Thorin’s knees. He heard his boss’ clothes rustling.

   “Can I have your phone?” As Bilbo put his new BlackBerry in Thorin’s big palm, he stroked accidently over the pad of his thumb. Dry and a bit rough. While Thorin called somebody, Bilbo dried his hair, using the mirrors on the wall.

   “In half an hour a guy from the elevator help will come. Hopefully.” Thorin ruffled through his long, dark mane. Bilbo nodded and sat into the corner, stretching his short legs. Thorin paced in the small area left like a trapped tiger.

   “Thorin, it could be worse.” Bilbo tried to comfort his boss.

   “Could be worse?” Thorin stopped abrupt and glared at his assistant. “Do you know, how much I have to do today? How many important clients wait for me?” He huffed and kneelt beside Bilbo. “IT CAN’T BE WORSE!” Bilbo jerked and tried to escape the rage, but his hands only felt cool glass. Suddenly, the angry frown left Thorin’s features and he hugged Bilbo. “I am sorry Bilbo. I didn’t want to frighten you. I am just very stressed today.” Out of reflex Bilbo’s arm slung around the muscular body holding him. He inhaled the sweet scent, his boss effused. He felt so incredible safe between this chest and those arms. Thorin freed his arms and sat down next to Bilbo. The sadness, that their intimacy was ended after such a short time was washed away by the mere presence of Thorin’s body and warmth next to Bilbo.

   “It’s alright. I know, you have a lot of things to do. Let’s just forget your outburst.”

 

When they finally were rescued, Thorin behaved just as ever. Nothing left of the kind, warm-hearted man worried about his assistant. Bilbo worked the entire morning till he felt close to burnout. He snuggled in his chair, chewing on his lunch. By the time he finished a good half of his tuna-and-sweat corn-sandwich, Balin came to check on him.

   “Are you fine with Thorin and what happened this morning?”

“Uhm, yeah, why shouldn’t I?” Bilbo brushed some crumbs off his jacket and sat up.

   “Well, being locked in a small room, with Thorin is never funny. I had to experience once too.” Blain frowned and winked at Bilbo. “But under your circumstances it might have been a bit of a happy event.” Bilbo stared at the old man. “So I was true?”

   “Wait, a second. I…I have never…Where did you got this idea?”

   “I know Thorin since a long while now. And you are pretty much of an open book.”

   “But…how?”

   “The looks, the way you are incredible nervous around him. Even somebody without any knowledge about you will see it.” Bilbo swallowed.

   “Do you think he has realized?” His voice was barely a whisper.

   “Thorin? No he wouldn’t see a gigantic brick wall of love, if he walked face first into it.” Balin chuckled.

   “Please, don’t tell him. I don’t believe I could stand the shame.” Bilbo’s eyes begged, while the older just nodded.

   “As if I do such a thing” Then he left the office. Bilbo ate the rest of his lunch, without thinking about anything else than the embarrassment, if his little secret was revealed to Thorin. His phone rang when he threw the packing of his lunch away. It was from outside.

   “Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, personal assistant, what can I do for you?” 

   “Hello, here is Dain. I just wanted to inform you, that the wood for the veranda just arrived and also the stone for the path.”

   “Thank you, Dain. Can I help you other wise?”

   “Just tell my cousin, that his work is incredible!”

   “Okay, see you.”

   “Goodbye Bilbo.” The second, he entered Thorin’s office he knew, his boss was in a bad mood. The last clients were gone, but he was still going through files and the frown on his face crumbled his beautiful features.

   “Thorin, Dain just called. The wood for the veranda arrived with the stones for the path.” The only answer he got was a grunt and he left the room again. But just before he closed the door, he heard a sound. He turned an saw Thorin looking him.

   “Thorin?”

   “You can go home. There’s no need for you to stay here.”

   “O-Okay. See you tomorrow.” Bilbo packed his stuff slowly and by the time he got to the elevator it was around 16 o’clock. The door slid aside and he stepped inside. The woman at the reception handed him an umbrella. He smiled and promised to bring it back tomorrow. On his way home he let his mind wander. ‘Balin knows about my feelings for Thorin. If wish, he hadn’t told me. Now I need to be extra careful about what I say and do around him.’ He rubbed his forehead. ‘Why him? Why not the nice lady at the reception. She looks good and is interested in me.’ He was so lost in thought that he nearly forgot to get out. On the way to his flat, he chewed his lower lip and tried to avoid colliding with upcoming people. The flat was empty and a not on the kitchen table said, that Frodo would sleep at Gimli’s place. Bilbo sighed and began his lonely dinner. For the first time in his life he watched telly while he ate. The super-sweet soap which was on, annoyed him. It only told about the happy life, an utopia where those who fell in love stayed together forever. In his sudden anger he began yelling at the television, till her realised what he was doing. All his energy left him and he sat on the couch and sobbed. When his phone rang he just ignored it and went to have a shower. The warm water ran down his back and he just wished, he could stay in his save flat forever. When he dried his hair he glazed on his phone. 5 missed calls and 3 texts. He didn’t even bothered to look, who wanted to talk to him. While he was only wearing an old T-Shirt, baggy jogging trousers and his dressing gown he cleaned up and made himself a tea. The doorbell rang and he went to open the door. Thorin Oakenshield stood there, wearing ragged jeans and a midnight blue shirt.

   “Bilbo, I thought something happened.”

   “Thorin, why are you here?”

   “I called and texted you, but you didn’t reply. I was worried and came here. The old lady downstairs told me, where you live.” Bilbo, fully aware, how he looked, knotted his gown.

   “Come in.” He stepped aside and let his boss in his flat. “Do you want some tea? I was about to make me some.”

   “Yes, thank you.” Thorin slipped out of his shiny shoes and revealed black socks. Bilbo swallowed and and went into the kitchen.

   “Why did you want to talk to me?”

   “I won’t be there tomorrow, because I am needed in Edinburgh. I didn’t want to send you an email, so I just came to tell you personally. I hope I don’t bother you.” Bilbo smiled and nodded. That he hated surprise visits he kept as a secret. Also he felt uneasy with this sexy man next to him. Plus he looks like a homeless.

   “What do you want to tell me?” Bilbo relaxed a bit when he turned his back a Thorin. But he didn’t got an answer, so he turned around, seeing his boss looking around the flat in amazement.

   “Thorin?”

   “Mh?” The tall man looked Bilbo’s way.

   “What do you want to tell me?”

   “As I said I am going to Edinburgh, so tomorrow you need to get through the on going projects, if they are according to plan. If you are finished, just send them to me via email.”

   “This is very much to do. In one day.” Thorin looked down on him.

   “I know, but I am sure, that you can do it to my satisfaction.” Bilbo huffed and turned, not only to hide his anger, but also his heated cheeks. ‘I wish I can give you another satisfaction’ He held a cup of tea towards Thorin. When his rough fingers took it from Bilbo’s hands, a jolt went through his entire body.

   “Do you know what our nephew do right now?” Bilbo tried to change the subject.

   “They are having a sleep-over at Gimli’s.” Thorin blew his tea. Something inside of Bilbo’s mind yielded when he saw those lips doing this. Heat washed through him and he swallowed. “Let’s just hope they don’t burn the house down.” Thorin chuckled as he sat down on one of the stools. Bilbo stayed where he was. He tried to catch his breath and gather what was left of his mind.

   “Do you live alone here?” Thorin’s question made Bilbo’s heart ache.

   “Yes.” Thorin looked him in the eye.

   “Must be hard for such a charismatic person, isn’t it?”

   “Sometimes I am close to insanity, to be honest.”

   “Why aren’t you engaged or have at least a girlfriend?” Bilbo flinched, tea dripping on the counter. Thorin inhaled. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t ha…”

   “It’s ok. I had to tell you after all someday.” Bilbo steadied himself. “I am gay.” Thorin looked confused.

   “Being gay doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have a life partner.” The small man gazed at his boss in wonder.

   “So…there’s no…no problem with me being gay?” Not Thorin nearly looked angry.

   “We have a gay couple on the upper level. I am not a homophobe. Furthermore I am bisexual.” Bilbo heart stumbled, but Thorin continued. “My own brother attempted suicide, because he was bullied for being gay.” Thorin stepped closer to Bilbo. “Was the reason why you left New Zealand related with your sexuality?” The low whisper made Bilbo shiver.

   “Yes.” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. “The only one who excepted me, was my cousin, his wife and my mother. But all three died and when I tried to adopt Frodo, I was told, to piss off and leave my queer hands off the poor Frodo. The day I left nearly broke his heart. I was able to meet him over the years when ever I went back to New Zealand. And now he’s 18 an can do whatever he wants.” Thorin’s heavy hand rested on Bilbo’s shoulder. When the brown eye’s met the blue ones he saw grief and pain in them.

   “I would never kick somebody out, just for being human.” Bilbo felt tears burn behind his eyes, but swallowed and smiled. Thorin’s eyes seemed to search for something in his. Suddenly Thorin’s phone pinged and the magic moment chattered to little pieces of regret.

   “Thorin Oakenshield.” His business voice made Bilbo want to moan. “Kili did what?” His growl filled the kitchen and even frightened Bilbo. “I’ll be right there to pick them up.” But it seemed like the caller had a different opinion about the matter. “If you think it better that way, but make your younger brother clear, that when I come home from Edinburgh, he will not be able to know his own name anymore” Fili tried to calm his uncle down while Bilbo drifted away with his thoughts. ‘I wish, I can make you forget you own name’ He grinned while he rapped himself in the comforting thought of a bisexual Thorin.

   “Bilbo, are you alright?” Abruptly, the man returned to the earth and look at Thorin.

   “Mh?”

   “You seem to be in thought.”

   “I am sorry, but it was a hard day. It would be better if I get some sleep.” Thorin nodded, drank his tea in once.

   “Thank you for the tea and see you on Saturday.” Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

   “Saturday?”

   “Oh, didn’t Frodo tell you?”

   “I haven’t spoken to my nephew since Wednesday morning.”

   “I invited you and Frodo over, we are having Steak Evening. If you want to, of course. To celebrate your appointment.”

   “I would be honoured.” Bilbo tried hard not to giggle.

   “Well, I’ll send you an email, where and when, ok?” Bilbo nodded.

   “See you, Thorin”

   “Goodbye, Bilbo.” The heavy clang of the door shut the outer world from Bilbo’s fantasy. He giggled like a young teenage girl. It was a date. Well with their nephews. It was nearly a date.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like i just had some kind of creativity explosion and wrote another chapter.  
> No 'interesting' parts in her, but in the next!

Friday passed without Bilbo even noticing. His mind was on different topics. ‘Thorin is bisexual – He invited me over – We have a nearly-date – Thorin is bisexual – He invited me over – We have an nearly-date – …’ Balin looked at him with a knowing gaze, but didn’t said anything. Not even the rain and mud outside under the ever-grey British sky lowered his spirits. There was no second glaze at the woman in the subway who tried to chat with him. There was no second thought about the woman at the reception who tired to ask him out for coffee. There was no second thought about the woman in the who tired to flirt with him. His heart and mind was filled with Thorin Oakenshield. He worked harder than ever, but he just felt even happier with every passing hour. Another hour passed meant another hour closer to Thorin’s and his nearly-date. It seemed as Bilbo didn’t even needed food or water to stay upright. His need for sleep was great, but his heart just pumped even faster blood, when he laid down, either couch or bed. He imagined Thorin and him in bed or making food or dancing or being alone in the office at night or … While his mind wandered, his eyes stared into his dark bedroom, not seeing the light slipping through the curtains, they saw Thorin. A smiling, gorgeous looking Thorin with bright eyes, always dressed flawless, him long mane tripling over his broad shoulder like water.

 

When the evening came, Bilbo was so exhausted, that he called himself a cap, because he wasn’t sure if he was able to stay awake in the subway. The way up to his flat seemed long and endless, but somehow he finally arrived, panting hard and nearly fainting. Frodo was there, watching a movie with Fili and Kili. Bilbo was welcomed by the three boys and told them, that he just wanted to eat a bit or two, have a short shower and then sleep.

   “We promise to be a quiet as possible.” Frodo smiled and they went back into the living room. Bilbo stumbled into the bathroom, getting his clothes undone and nearly tripping into the shower. The warm water woke him a bit, but the second he stepped out again, he fell back into his sleep-walking. The softness of his bed, which was rock hard yesterday, was so incredible, that he fell asleep right away. When he dreamed, his dreams were full of Thorin. But not the Thorin, Bilbo knew. He was a king, sitting in a gigantic hall, filled with rays of sunlight, sitting on a throne. And above his head, there was a big gem. It shone like the moon, a bit pale, but all rainbow colours where displayed. Thorin himself wore an iron crow, midnight blue stones decorating his forehead. He looked like a king, but his eyes were full of warmth and love. As Bilbo walked down the path from the door to the throne, he realized, the hall had no proper floor. There were four bridges, uniting where the throne stood. On the balconies and bridges around Bilbo, there stood thousands of people, wearing old fashioned clothes. With every step, he went closer to Thorin, the gem seemed to increase his light, till Bilbo stood at the foot of the throne. Next to Thorin, Fili and Kili were standing, looking down on him with a smile on their features. When Thorin rose, Bilbo fell on his knees. The heavy fur cloak sliding down the stairs behind Thorin was the only sound audible. Then the king kneelt and took Bilbo’s face in his hands.

   “I am king now. And a king needs somebody by his side. Do you, Bilbo Baggins want to be this person?” Before Bilbo could answer, he drifted over to other dreams, he was later unable to remember. Those dreams were of pleasant and unpleasant happenings. A defeated Thorin laying on the ground, with Bilbo protection him. A locked dungeon with a broken king sitting in a corner, a small burglar telling him tales through the wood of the door. A company eating in a small, round house, throwing forks, knives, plates and cups.

 

Bilbo woke slowly, not disturbed by his alarm or Frodo. When he finally convinced himself, that it was about damn time to rise and get something done, he pushed his duvet aside, rolling out of bed. It was already 12, when he turned on the radio. But just a few minutes of the nonsense talked there he turned it off again, plugging his old iPod into the sound system. He knew Frodo was still in bed, because his shoes stood near the door as they had been yesterday evening. He prepared a proper breakfast including bacon, fresh orange juice and Earl Grey. The cold air slipping in through the window also brought some bird chirping and the usual chatter of people walking by. For the first time this week , the sun slowly peeked through the clouds. Frodo entered the kitchen and smiled at Bilbo. His nephew was happy to be here, he saw that. Having his long missed uncle around him and being away from his ‘mother’, an old lady living in his village, was a relieve.

   “Uncle, I was thinking, I it wouldn’t be a good idea to move in with you.” Bilbo, who just sat down to eat, stared at Frodo.

   “Are you serious? You’ve just been here a week and you already think of moving in? What about your friends in New Zealand?”

   “Uncle. I have missed you very much. I don’t want to live with those catholic arseholes, who refused to let you have me. I don’t want to become one of them. Also, my only friend is Sam and he already has a girlfriend and lots of other friends around him. He wont miss me that much.”

   “What about Peregrin and Pippin?”

   “They may miss me too, but if I move here, I am able to get a better, mire exiting live than in that damn village. I want to see the world. I want to be with you uncle, because you are the only one, who might understand me.” Frodo looks sad and hurt.

   “Wait a second. Might understand you? What do you want to say with that?”

   “I think I am asexual. Or maybe even pansexual.” Bilbo rose and went over to his nephew.

   “Who knows about this?”

   “Only Sam. He will never do anything, that hurts me, but I think it is strange and queer to him.”

   “Frodo, if it is you deepest wish, I might be ale to arrange something and you can stay here. But only promise me, that you wont burn down my house. It would be something, I might not be prepared for.” Frodo laughed and hugged his uncle hard.

   “Thank you so much uncle. I don’t know, what I would have done, if your said no.”

   “Maybe bugging me till I agree.” Bilbo patted his back.

   “Before I forget it, Thorin invited us to come over tonight.”

   “I know, he came over Thursday evening. He wanted to tell me in person, what I had to do yesterday.” Frodo eyed Bilbo in suspicion.

   “Honestly, he strikes me as a man, who doesn’t do friendships.” Bilbo rolled his eyes.

   “Frodo, do I strike you like a gay man?”

   “Well you once said, that Jennifer Laurence is good looking. And you chat with a lot of woman, when we are in town. Furthermore you don’t go to gay bars and you don’t wear super tight clothes.” Bilbo couldn’t supress his laughter any longer.

   “Oh my. That doesn’t prove anything! It only says, that I don’t want to be discovered.” Bilbo winked at Frodo. “And now, be a dear an clean up!”

   “Seriously uncle? Why on earth should I do this?”

   “Because I made the food and the other one has to do the dishes.” Bilbo grinned and caught Frodo’s wrist, who had tried to hit him playfully.

 

Bilbo wasted the next two hours, thinking what would be the best outfit for the evening. Frodo came in about five times, asking, if everything was all right. Bilbo told him, he was sorting out his clothes. Frodo just shrugged it off and left with Fili and Kili, promising to be in time at Thorin’s flat. Bilbo mad his hair and looked in his email-inbox.

_Hello Bilbo,_

_I hope you find the way to my flat. Be there around 6 p.m._

_See you Thorin_

 

As a pdf-file there was a map showing the way to the flat. Bilbo’s belly turned upside down and he giggled. His face redden and he knew, he couldn’t wait till he finally left the flat to go to Thorin. While he thought about his outfit about the thousand time, somebody called him. In the hope, it might be Thorin he picked up.

   “Hey there Bilbo B.”

   “Joan. How you doin’”

   “Surprisingly fine. How ‘bout you?”

   “Well I think I am in love.”

   “OH MA GAWD!! Tell me everything.” The shrill female voice made Bilbo flinch.

   “I don’t know where to begin.”

   “Just begin at the beginning!” Joan seemed to walk around her flat. And Bilbo began with the beginning, the very beginning. While he talked, Joan giggled or said ‘oh my gawd’ occasionally. He knew her since he moved here. In the beginning they lived together, knowing each other through the university and now she lived with her girlfriend in a small cottage near the sea.

   “Oh Bilbo, this is soooo wicked. Honestly, you need to tell me, what happened tonight! Especially, if there was happy time!” Another voice interrupted and Joan answered, the phone buried in her breast as it seemed.

   “Joan, who was this?”

   “Uh, this was Fiona. She wanted to know, what we were talking about.”

   “I hope she keeps it as a secret.”

   “Oh Bilbo, you know, that I have her at the balls. Or clitoris. Whatever.” Bilbo laughed.

   “Okay, I’ll call you, when there are news.”

   “You have to call RIGHT AWAY!! If not, I am going to be very angry at you. You know how much I love bed stories.”

   “Okay, it will be the first thing, when I am conscious again. If I get that far, that I ever get unconscious.”

   “Hopefully. Well, Fiona needs my help. See you!”

   “Bye Joan!”

 

The cap slowly puled to halt and Bilbo stepped out. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the door. When he rang the bell, he waited patiently.

   “Hellooo?” Kili’s voice boomed out of the speaker.

   “It’s me, Bilbo.”

   “I’ll buzz you in.” Bilbo pushed the door open and smelled the clean smell in the entrance hall. While he travelled up, he had no idea, what was waiting inside for him. Kili’s girlfriend was there and Thorin already shouted twice at his youngest nephew, because they kissed in front of him. Fili tried to teach Frodo poker on the dining table, which Thorin already decked. Thorin, who didn’t expect Bilbo to be here this early (as a matter of fact, he was ten minutes to early), he hadn’t changed. During the fights with his nephews, Fili got somehow Thorin’s T-Shirt ripped open at the front. So Thorin was standing in his corridor, left alone by his nephews, who retreated to their rooms, a ripped T-Shirt hanging from his shoulders. So when Bilbo saw the door open, he saw basically, what he wished to see. But he was also confused. Thorin, embarrassed and feeling exposed, bade him inside and excused himself to change. Bilbo, shocked by the view of those muscles and the dark, curly hair, which covered most of Thorin’s chest and the fact he saw his boss blush, sat down in the living room. His heart beat fast in his ears and he felt dizzy. He even closed his eyes and tried to calm down. This evening was going to be remarkable. But he didn’t wish it would end in a disaster.


	5. Everyone get's satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally smut :)  
> much fun

Thorin needed only three minutes to changes, but for Bilbo, hours seemed to have passed. He didn’t move, only thinking about his heart, which was close from exploding. When Thorin stepped inside, Bilbo was so lost in thought, that he didn’t hear his boss. So Thorin just stood and watched the man sitting on his couch. The unruly curls, the beardless face, the round, soft shoulders, the small, brown hands and the warm eyes.

   “Bilbo?” He jerked and turned towards Thorin’s voice. “I am sorry, but Fili somehow got my shirt ripped. Come in the kitchen.” The small man rose and followed into the kitchen. The dark wood of the floor creaked, but he had only eyes for Thorin’s back in front of him. He didn’t notice Fili, Kili, Frodo and Emma, Kili’s girls friend peeking around the corner. He also didn’t hear the faint whisper.

   “God’s sake. They want to shag each other so obviously, that it pains me.” Emma brushed her short hair back.

   “We need to do something.” Fili shifted. Kili snorted.

   “You have done enough. I think Bilbo nearly got a heart attack, when he saw uncle’s chest.”

   “He has a gorgeous chest.” Kili rammed his elbow into Emma’s rips.

   “Stop fighting you two!” Frodo was nearly squeezed underneath the other three.

   “She admitted, that uncle’s chest is gorgeous! She never said that about me!” Kili glared at Emma.

   “Oh, Honey.” She grabbed his neck and kissed him. “You have other qualities”

   “I would appreciate, that you sort out this business in Kili’s room an not with witnesses around.” Frodo rolled on his back and raised.

   “We all agree on, that there are things to do?” Fili scratched his head. Everyone nodded. “Then let’s begin.”

 

While Bilbo watched Thorin cook, he leaned on the kitchen counter, a glass of wine in his hand. He was amazed by the speed, Thorin copped vegetables or turned the steaks. His long hair was in a ponytail and he wore another tight T-Shirt. Obviously, Bilbo was unable to tear his eyes away from the movement of Thorin’s biceps.

   “Hello Bilbo!” Fili entered the kitchen.

   “Hello Filli! Hi Kili!” The younger just waved and pushed Emma forward.

   “Nice to meet you, I am Emma.” She shook his hand and smiled.

   “The same here, call me Bilbo.” For a second, Bilbo let his eyes wander over the girl. Short, boyish hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was bleached with green streaks in it. Her body was strong, but small and she looked like somebody who was able to work hard. Kili was a bit taller than her and had more muscles. She was light coloured, Kili had a rather dark colouring.

   “Uncle, when is dinner ready?” Fili hung himself over Thorin’s back.

   “Would already be served, if you hadn’t annoyed me that much!” He growled, pushing his nephew away.

   “Can we help anything?” Emma braided Kili’s hair in boredom. Thorin just glared at her, but she only winked and turned her attention back to her boyfriend’s hair.

   “How about you already sit down?” Bilbo smiled, trying to clam Thorin’s temper a bit. The four left Bilbo and Thorin in the kitchen, chatting on their way to the dining room. Thorin’s jaw clenched and he looked a pissed.

   “Thorin, if there’s anything…”

   “Bilbo, you worked your ass off yesterday and now let me at least cook something for you.” His soft tone was unknown to Bilbo, but he felt his cheeks warm.

   “Okay.” He swallowed a bit wine, to push his thoughts away from the nearly loving smiled, Thorin just showed to him. After all he helped his boss carrying the plates into the living room. The chandelier hanging from the high ceiling took Bilbo’s breath away. He stopped in the door way and stared at the gigantic glass monster.

   “Thorin got it as a present from a closing hotel.” Fili couldn’t hold his mouth and got a warning glare from his uncle. The tablecloth was expensive and Bilbo was afraid, he might ruin the white fabric. He and Thorin sat on one long side, Frodo and Fili facing each other. Bilbo sat across from Emma and Kili looked his uncle right into the face. It was clear, that the young man felt uneasy about it.

   “Well, I don’t think we are going to pray before dinner,” Emma began “and we are all hungry, so sit down and eat!” Bilbo chuckled, when he saw the glint in her eyes when she saw the steaming steaks and the roast potatoes. There were also green beans, peas, tomatoes, mushrooms and other kinds of vegetable on the table. Thorin filled Bilbo’s, Kili’s, Fili’s and Frodo’s glass. The only one who didn’t drank was Emma.

   “You don’t drink?” Frodo asked casually. Bilbo wanted to kick his nephew.

   “Obviously not.”

   “And why?” Bilbo clenched his jaw and kicked Frodo against his shinbone. He flinched.

   “My uncle had lot’s of rehabs and my grandfather died of too much booze.” Her tone was flat and Frodo immediately apologized. They talked about nothing and everything during dinner and Bilbo’s plate was never empty. Thorin handed him small bowls of vegetable of every kind and filled his glass, when it was empty. Then the youngsters excused themselves, but put the dishes into the kitchen. Thorin wanted to command Fili and Kili to wash up, but Frodo interrupted:

   “Uncle, why don’t you do the washing up. After all you shouldn’t forget, how to do it!”

   “Oooh, Frodo you are evil, you are evil.” Bilbo chuckled. “But yes, I’ll do it. Hop off!” Thorin wanted to say something, but Bilbo just shook his head. “Let them have a free evening!”

   “But you are my guest!” But the small man didn’t listen and began filling the washbasin with water. Thorin stepped to his side, gripping his wrist. Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat and his head went blank.

   “But let me do the cleaning.” Thorin’s mouth was close to his ear and only whispered.

   “Dry the wet stuff.” Bilbo didn’t knew, where he got the words out of the chaos, which washed away his mind.

   “Okay.” Slowly, just like he regretted to break the contact, Thorin released Bilbo. He stepped away, leaving Bilbo, confused and dizzy. While they washed up, they chatted. Not about work or the weather or the politics. The debated, which movie was the best and what was the most interesting book. It got a bit heated, when Bilbo didn’t knew ‘The book thief’ and Thorin began to rave about it. Bilbo couldn’t resist and laughed about his boss, having dreamy eyes.

   “You sound like somebody talking about their beloved.” When those words left Bilbo’s mouth, he felt his heart clenched. He talked about Thorin with Joan today and still heard her voice, encouraging him to make a move. Thorin stopped talking and looked at Bilbo. The smaller man’s eyes were directed at the floor and he regretted saying it out loud. He was afraid of Thorin and Thorin’s reaction. He knew so less about him and it made his heart ache, that he wanted to cry right now.

   “If I talk about the one I love, I describe his eyes, deep brown. I fantasize about his curly, soft hair. I gush about his voice. I remember the way he works himself to the bone just for me. I praise every bit about him. About you.” Thorin stepped closer, raising Bilbo’s chin and looked in his eyes. Bilbo, who was about to cry, looked in blue eyes, full of love and warmth. “Why shouldn’t I? I love him. And there’s nothing I wouldn’t do, to satisfy him and see him happy. And I wish, that he doesn’t hate me or is afraid of me. I can be very cold-hearted.”

   “Why should I be afraid of you, Thorin? You are the reason, why I am successful in my job. Why should I hate you Thorin? You are the reason, why I am able to live a happy and fulfilled life. And you aren’t cold-hearted Thorin. I saw you talking to you nephews, I saw you talking to Balin. And I heard you talking with me. You show your love in another way than most of the people. I love you too.” Bilbo’s finger wandered over Thorin’s cheek and his beard. For a few seconds, they just gazed at each other. Bilbo’s mind remembered a sentence, Emma said during dinner

   ‘If you look somebody longer in the eyes, you either love him, or you want to kill him’

Bilbo’s mind remembered the giggles from Kili and the nudge he gave her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin already leaned in, sealing their lips. Every thought was pushed away, by the pure feeling of Thorin’s lips against his, the slight scratching of his beard against Bilbo’s soft cheeks. Thorin pulled him close, holding him tight. Bilbo reached for his hair, open the braid and feeling the cool, heavy weight of it in his palms. Then Thorin introduced tongue. Bilbo supressed a moan. The feeling of slick, salvia coated muscles dancing around each other was too much for him. He was close from losing his mind. He wanted to do something, but his blood was exchange for a slow floating, hot metal-like liquid. Their breath united in the air, which was still filled with the smell of food. Thorin raised Bilbo and placed him on the kitchen counter, Thorin pushing between his legs. Their faces were on the same height, their chest rubbing against each other. Bilbo’s finger tangled in Thorin’s mane, but the man didn’t seem to care. Slowly, Bilbo drew back, holding on Thorin’s shoulder.

   “Is there a problem?” Thorin looked worried and a bit hurt.

   “I only want to got to a more…private place. Also maybe somewhere more comfortable.” Thorin grinned and slung his arms around Bilbo’s waist, pulling him close to his chest. Bilbo wound his legs around Thorin’s hips and both moaned, when their cocks collided. Thorin buried his face in Bilbo’s neck, while the small man rolled his hip, increasing the friction.

   “If we don’t stop, we will fuck each other senseless in the kitchen. And I want to do it properly.” Thorin gripped Bilbo’s hip and held it. Then he went to his bedroom, carrying Bilbo in his arms. Bilbo’s eyes were closed, but if they would have been open, he would have seen three shocked boys and a grinning girl, who looked super-pleased with herself.

 

The air was cool in the bedroom, which was lit by the lights outside. The four-poster bed was white, towering in the middle of the room. The walls were dark, but with the faint light it was hard to tell which colour they were. Thorin laid Bilbo on the big mattress, kissing him, before he pulled his T-Shirt off. For a few seconds, Bilbo admired the broad chest, light coming from right. His eyes trailed down, where the hair disappeared into his trousers. Then up, to his face. Again, one eyes was light blue and the other one dark. Bilbo was unable to say something. But there was no need for words. Thorin just leaned in and opened button after button if Bilbo’s shirt. When he pushed both sides away he kissed Bilbo’s chest. Biting his nipples. Kissing his rips. He explored his lover’s body with expertise and patience. Meanwhile, Bilbo played with Thorin’s hair, letting it slip through his fingers, feeling the silk softness and shivering, if a streak fell off Thorin’s shoulders and landed on his chest. When Thorin reached Bilbo’s neck, the small man was moaning and sweating. Bilbo unbuckled the belt and slowly opened Thorin’s trousers, while his boss did the same to him. When the only thing they wore was their brief, Thorin hauled Bilbo in the middle of the bed. When he slowly crawled a top, his hair fell from his shoulders and his gaze was so incredible wanton that Bilbo exhaled with a half-moan. They kissed again, but know, Thorin felt teeth on his lower lip and he panted in Bilbo’s mouth. Propped up on his arms, Thorin looked into Bilbo’s eyes. The pupils were blown. Bilbo put his small hands on Thorin’s back and pulled him closer. Slowly the man lowered his hip and both moaned shamelessly. Bilbo wound his legs around Thorin’s hip and dug his heels into his arse. Thorin bit Bilbo’s neck and panted heavily.

   “Bilbo, easy. You’ll get your shag.”

   “I am not the only one, who needs to get off badly.” Thorin chuckled and nibbled at his lover’s neck.

   “I didn’t thought, you would talk like that when I let you work for me.”

   “I didn’t thought, I would shag my own boss when I began working for you.” Thorin laughed deep.

   “Stop laughing Thorin, my chest vibrates.” Bilbo tried to escape the deep roaring, but Thorin only leaned on him heavily.

   “I love you.” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s ear.

   “I love to have you cock inside me.” To torture Thorin, the small man grinds his hip against his lover’s cock. Thorin hissed and rose, leaving the bed.

   “Thorin, did I say something wrong?” But the tall man left through another door without answering. ‘Oh no, what have I done now? I should have never even think about this! And now I even said it out loud. He is after all my boss. I can’t say that to him. He’ll ruin my life.’ Bilbo sat up tears sliding down his face. Even though his cock pulsed, he felt like he just got castrated. He had ruined his only chance, to have sex with Thorin and his career. He closed his eyes and sobbed. Suddenly, a tongue lapped his tears off his face. He whimpered and opened his eyes.

   “Bilbo, what happened?” Thorin looked worried and also sad, when he knelt beside Bilbo.

   “I thought…I ruined it.” The tall am hugged him.

   “Why would you think that?”

   “You left. And said nothing.”

   “I looked for lube.” Thorin kissed his forehead. “And I love your dirty talk. It shows me, how sexy I am.” Bilbo was pushed on the bed, Thorin’s mouth covering his. Tongues sliding over each other, the salty taste of tears was exchanged.

   “Still up to a shag?” Thorin licked Bilbo’s closed eyes. The other man giggled. “I take this as a yes.” Thorin kissed over Bilbo’s collarbone down to his underpants. When he freed his cock, he gave the tip a short kiss, which made Bilbo hiss in frustration. Thorin grinned wickedly and slid down his brief. Bilbo gazed at the thick cock, exposed in moonlight. Slowly, two fingers were dragged down Bilbo’s thigh and towards his hole. He arched his back, to give Thorin a better access. While Bilbo got prepared, the men gazed at each other.

   “Can’t wait.”

   “Don’t wait. Just do it!” Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hip and lifted it off the bed. He slid inside, slowly. Bilbo moaned and struggled to stay sane by the feeling of a cock pushed up his insides. When he saw clearly again he gazed at Thorin, head in his neck, mouth a gape and panting hard. Bilbo involuntarily clenched because of this view. Thorin groaned and pulled out. All of Bilbo’s breath was driven out of his lungs and he hauled himself up from the bed, Thorin kneeling on the bed, Bilbo in his lap. Bilbo gripped Thorin’s shoulders and moved up and down. One of his hands slid into Thorin’s hair and he kept their mouth together. The slow pace was not, what Thorin wanted. He took Bilbo’s waist with his broad hands, pulling him off his cock and letting him rush down again. Their mouth parted, moans escaping their throats. Bilbo was senseless and only followed Thorin’s movements. He had one hand in his hair, the other one on his shoulder, trying to get a hold anywhere. Thorin grunted and panted against his neck and Bilbo whimpered and moaned into his hair. Then the pleasure built up in Bilbo’s insides was too much to bear, especially, after Thorin had hit his sweet spot inside. When he came with a cry, screamed with a broken voice, he clenched around Thorin. Thorin’s eyes widen and he came with a deep growl, which vibrated in Bilbo’s chest. Bilbo fell upon his lover/boss and moaned in aftershock. Thorin embraced the small body and kissed Bilbo’s scalp.

   “Do you know how much I love you?”

   “Not as much as I do.” Bilbo licked Thorin’s ear and send a shiver through his lover’s body. Thorin raised, remaining inside Bilbo and let Bilbo slid off his chock. He laid him on the wrecked bed and kissed him.

   “I’ll be right back, so don’t cry.” Bilbo watched the moonlight dance over his boss’ body and admired the muscles shown to him and only him. Slowly numbness crawled inside his body, making him sleepy. The coolness of a washcloth made him jerk.

   “Hush, lay back sweetheart.” Thorin kissed him lazily, sliding his tongue in his mouth. Bilbo relaxed and waited for Thorin to come and fall asleep with him. But Thorin just hauled Bilbo in his arms, bridal style and slid under the duvet with a lot of tugging and mumbling. When Bilbo finally laid next to Thorin warmth, he crawled atop of him and nuzzled his face inside his neck. Thorin hugged him and rolled on his side. Bilbo, his back on the mattress, slid his arms around his lover’s neck and inhaled his scent before he fell asleep. Thorin, Bilbo in his arms and against his chest, buried his nose in sweaty locks and mumbled loving words. He pulled his legs up and pulled Bilbo’s over his. It was like Bilbo sitting sideways in Thorin’s lap. While the moon lit the scene in pale, cool light, Thorin slipped off to dreams filled with Bilbo Baggins.


	6. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I have to work the next 4 days, so every second day a new chapter, sorry :(

Emma sat with her back to Fili’s door. Frodo, who slept with the elder brother in one bed looked ruffled. Kili sat upon his brother’s desk and ate chocolate. Fili hung with his knee hocked over the metal bars he used to train.

   “What are we going to do now?” Frodo nuzzled himself into the blanket.

   “I have no idea.” Fili’s voice was sounded so strange, that Kili chocked on a mouthful and needed some water. Emma raised an eyebrow in a why-on-earth-my-boyfriend-is-so-stupid-way which was unique to her.

   “At least it sounded like a good shag.” Frodo moaned and buried his head in the pillow. Emma couldn’t hold her laughter anymore and Fili joined her. Till he lost grip and fell face first on the oak floor. Kili just shook his head and threw an empty package of sweets at his girlfriend.

   “We should stay serious.” Fili sat up, face red. “We all know, that our uncle can be very hard to deal with. Bilbo will find this out very soon, or knows it already. So, we shouldn’t annoy Thorin as much as we already do and pray maybe…” Emma chewed on her lower lip.

   “Did your uncle had ever a relationship?” Kili and Fili exchanged glazes.

   “Not really. Maybe when he was younger, but because of his job, there’s not much time for partners of any kind. He had sometimes, every few months, a one-night-stand. But regardless of gender, he never made such sounds like last night.” Kili sighed. “I think he convinced himself at some point in his life, that he doesn’t deserve to be happy. Or have a partner.”

   “Just something, I am curious about. You don’t have a problem with you uncle having a male partner?” Frodo stood up and stretched.

   “Nope, why should we.” Fili looked away, when Frodo’s lower body was slightly revealed.

   “After all, Gimli is gay. His boyfriend Legolas is a nice bloke.” Kili winked to his brother and slid off the table. “I go change, ok? See you later at breakfast.” The couple left.

   “Do you saw what I saw?” Emma nudged Kili with her elbow.

   “Seems like. But why making it so obviously.”

   “Hm. Hopefully, there’s a way for them.”

   “Gods sake. It seems like I am the only straight in here. Even you are bisexual.” Emma frowned.

   “I may had something with a girl, but having a dick is ages better. Also the chance to get an inf…” Kili held her mouth.

   “Please. No more of that.” He looked horrified. Emma only winked and licked his fingers.

 

Neither Bilbo nor Thorin woke before eleven o’clock. The first to awake was Bilbo, who slid out of the bed to let water and slipped back inside, without waking Thorin. Even in sleep, the tall man was formidable. His long hair was on the pillow and Bilbo played with the braids and looked at the beads. After a while, Bilbo felt Thorin slowly waking up. With this, it seemed that his cock remembered, who lay next to him and was fast thoroughly erected. Bilbo couldn’t help and smiled sly. He rolled Thorin on his back, which was hard work, because his muscles were still sleep-weak. He slid under the duvet and gave Thorin’s cock a short kiss. The man stirred, but seemed still to sleep soundly. Bilbo rolled his eyes, but continued. Even after he licked all the way from Thorin’s heavy balls up to his tip, the man kept sleeping. Bilbo huffed and thought ‘if you are such a sleep-loving moron, I have to use heavy ordnance’ He inhaled and swallowed Thorin’s entire cock. To his lover-skills he counted the amazing fact, that he had no gagging reflex at all. The second, Bilbo had his mouth full, Thorin had a strangling sound and sat up, but collapsed half way back to the pillow, because Bilbo sucked hard. Thorin exhaled deeply, a hand wandering in Bilbo’s hair, grapping a hand full. Bilbo’s head bobbed and he licked over the tip, receiving a deep moan from his lover.

   “Bilbo, what on earth are you doing?”

   “I am not entirely satisfied.” The his mouth was filled with a cock again, this time only the first inches, so he could roll his tongue over and over the sensitive tip. Thorin’s breath was ragged and Bilbo felt he wouldn’t last any longer. Bilbo swallowed the pre-cum and sucked in the same second. Thorin trusted inside his lovers face and came with the same low growl as yesterday evening. Not a drip left Bilbo’s lips and he gave the relaxing cock a last, lazy lick. When he crawled up to Thorin, he stopped and buried his face in Thorin’s chest hair, inhaling the scent of sweat, sex and Thorin’s shower gel.

   “Come up. I require to look my personal assistant in his beautiful face, when I talk to him.” Thorin’s voice was rough with sleep and orgasm. Bilbo slid up and rested his chin on Thorin’s breastbone. Both man just gazed at each other.

   “What do you wanted to tell me, boss?” Bilbo teased.

   “I wanted to tell you, that I am had the best shag of my life yesterday…”

   “…but still you don’t want to be together with me.” Bilbo’s good mood crumbled like a card house. Thorin’s hand cupped his face.

   “Oh Bilbo, why do you think something like this. I had never those feelings for somebody else I have for you. I would never kick you out, neither here nor at my office. I would even gladly give up the firm, if it gave me the chance to be together with you for infinity. Without you it’s nothing, it’s just an empty live. I don’t want this to end in an ugly way, not the way it ended with all those one-night-stands.” Thorin pulled Bilbo close and buried his mouth in his hair. “I love you, you fool of a personal assistant.” Said personal assistant sobbed and hugged his boss back. Thorin just kept silent until Bilbo began to speak.

   “I want to have a good life and I thought it might end up with me having a wife or something. I wanted my life to be normal and decent. I didn’t want to end up, as the queer, strange guy again. I was afraid, that you might kick me out, even before I fell in love with you.” Bilbo restrained himself and sat up. He looked down on Thorin Oakenshield, whose eyes were full of love and warmth, the man he loved and wanted to be with.

   “Bilbo, there may be gossip about us. I don’t want you to be the target of insults.”

   “As long as I can stay with you, I can suffer through everything.”

   “You don’t need to suffer through anything.”

   “Even something as trivial as hunger…” Thorin’s eyes began to gleam wicked, but Bilbo continued “…for a good breakfast?” The deep roaring laugh shook the small man, which giggled high.

   “There’ll be a brunch and then a nice shower…”

   “…and a shag or two?”

 

Twelve eyes rose, when Bilbo and Thorin headed for the kitchen.

   “Hey Thorin.” Gimli, sitting between Legolas’ legs, grinned. The rest just mumbled some kind of greeting. Thorin just nodded and went past the open living room door, but Bilbo hesitated. He looked into Frodo’s eyes. But Frodo only smiled and winked. Before Bilbo was able to say a word, Thorin pulled him into the kitchen, shutting the door and pinned him there. The two kissed fiercely and hot. Bilbo suppressed a moan and pushed Thorin away.

   “At first, we need to discuss what we are. Then we need to discuss terms. And tell our nephews.” Thorin rolled his eyes and groaned.

   “We are lovers-boyfriends-partners-whatever.” He tried to catch Bilbo in a kiss, but the small man slid out of his grasp and leaned on the kitchen counter.

   “I want to do it properly.” Thorin looked at a very serious Bilbo Baggins. “I hope we aren’t lovers, because this is only a better word for whore. We aren’t proper boyfriends, because we haven’t dated. I think partners is best.”

   “Yes, we are partners. And I promise, that I will never kiss or touch you in public, if you don’t like it. But don’t only let me have you only in the bedroom. The boys understand they aren’t children anymore. And I don’t believe they mind, if we kiss in front of them.”

   “I haven’t said, that I don’t want to stay separated in public. Only please don’t attack me like that all the time. Holding hands is ok, kissing maybe later. And I think, that the boys would mind, if we shag on the dinning table. Bedroom and bathroom have to do. Or maybe the office.” Bilbo winked and got a smug smile from Thorin.

   “I love you, you incredible man with this dirty mind.” The voice was close to a hum and Thorin kissed Bilbo’s mouth long. When they parted, Bilbo laid his head on his partner’s chest. They stood there, feeling loved until Bilbo’s stomach growled.

   “Time for brunch.”

 

Bilbo looked into the living room.

   “Up for some brunch?”

   “Would be nice. Kili is a horrible cook!” Emma rose and got pulled back down.

   “What have you said?” The dark haired leaned over his girlfriend.

   “Quit it!” Fili kicked his brothers ass and rose, a short glaze over to Frodo who hesitated a second. Gimli and Legolas introduced themselves to Bilbo. Legolas was nearly as tall as Thorin and had long, blonde hair. Gimli had short read hair and Bilbo saw, whose son he was. Thorin brought the last few plates into the dinning room. When everyone was seated, the tall man cleared his throat.

   “You might have noticed, what happened yesterday evening.” Collective huffs and coughs around the table. “And now I am happy to announce, that Bilbo and I am together.”

   “You don’t look that happy.” Fili pointed out and smirked.

   “If you get interrupted every sentence you get also angry!” Thorin glared at his eldest nephew. Bilbo laid a hand on his forearm and he visibly relaxed.

   “We are delighted, that you accept our relationship.” Bilbo smiled and inhaled. “And now lets eat, I am starving.” While they ate, every couple exchanged smiles, short touches and food. Only Fili and Frodo looked a bit lost, but the only one to notice was Bilbo, but he couldn’t help but smile, when he saw, that even though Frodo was new and unsure with his surroundings, he went on well with Fili. Bilbo also noticed, that both seemed not unpleased with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Frodo/Fili ok?  
> I am not very sure, if it fits....


	7. The uncle's boyfriend's nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Frodo chapter.  
> Both have some problems, both concerning their new crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Friday or Sunday, seems like, a hard day is coming tomorrow and i may won't be even able to get on my computer.  
> But i hurry, promise.

The second, Bilbo had left the flat of his newfound partner, he felt lonely. Frodo was quiet on their way home and didn’t say a word about Thorin and his uncle. The entire cap ride, Bilbo tried to find the right words to talk to his nephew, but it didn’t seem to get into his mind or mouth, what sounded right.

   “I’ll be in my room.” Frodo tried to dash off, but Bilbo caught his wrist.

   “Frodo.” He tried to look into his nephew’s face, but the boy turned away. “What’s the matter?” But Frodo just stood there, staring at the floor. “Frodo, please, tell me.” The silence continued until Frodo’s body suddenly shook. Tears dripped to the floor. Bilbo inhaled to speak, but Frodo raised his head.

   “Uncle, I think I am in love.” In Bilbo’s mind, all kinds of strange ideas popped up like mushrooms after a rainfall. ‘Is he in love with Thorin himself? Or Kili? Could it be Emma? Or even worse: ME!?’

   “But that’s something amazing, you shouldn’t cry.” Bilbo tried to sound happy, even though he mind race.

   “But” Frodo sobbed. “it’s Fili.” He looked into his uncle’s face, which burst with confusion.

   “He’s a nice guy, if you worry about this…”

   “I don’t worry about his character.” The young man raised his hands helplessly. “He’s the nephew of my uncle’s boyfriend.” Frodo clenched his jaw and looked at Bilbo. He stared back.

   “Frodo, you mustn’t be worried about that. I don believe, nobody would care about that.”

   “Yes, and it totes doesn’t sound queer, when I explain everyone ‘This is my boyfriend. We met through our uncles, who are also together.’” Bilbo wanted to say something, but Frodo was already away.

 

   “Joan, I don’t know what to do.” Bilbo pinched the bridge of his nose and grit his teeth.

   “I do believe it’s hard for him. He wants to have a place to stay and…” Joan trailed off and sighed. “Can I … can I talk to him?”

   “If he opens the door, I don’t know.” Bilbo rose from the sofa and headed for the guest room. He knocked and pushed the door open.

   “Frodo, Joan is on the phone for you. You know, the woman I took sometimes to New Zealand.” Approaching footsteps, the phone was ripped from his hand and a slight push against the door. Bilbo stepped back and chewed his lower lip.

   “Hey Joan.”

   “Hey Frodo.” Her voice was neutral and there was not a hint of fake friendliness.

   “I ‘suppose, Bilbo told ya.” His voice was heavy with tears.

   “Yes, he told me. And then I said, that I wanted to talk with you.”

   “About Fili. I don’t want to.”

   “No, no, no!! I wanted to talk you about your time here. I never had time the last few week, so I wanted to hear, what you think about our Great Britain.” Even though Frodo knew, she was only doing this, to have a chance to talk about Fili later when he was finished, he began. From the beginning on, his first flight – completely alone – and his first experience with the subway – he was nearly killed by an elderly lady – and where he went with Fili and Kili. He talked nearly an hour, but Joan, was still listening. When Frodo was finished, he heard her exhaled.

   “The gods help me, do you know, how long we’ve talked?” She giggled wit Frodo and he heard her move around. Someone said something, but it was a different language.

   “Who was this?”

   “My sweet heart. She tries to teach me French, but I refuse. I try to teach her Polish, but she refuses.” She giggled. “We fight like an old, married couple.”

   “Are going to marry after all? I mean it’s legal now, isn’t it?” During the pause, he heard her smiling.

   “Weeeelllllll. Who knows? Who knows?”

   “You didn’t! You didn’t!!”

   “I didn’t what?”

   “You aske her?”

   “Oh, what a deduction, Mister Sherlock Holmes. It’s been a month now.”

   “Does Bilbo know?”

   “Why shouldn’t he? He’s my best gossipy friend!” She snorted.

   “That’s so fantastic. Congratulations!” Frodo meant it.

   “Thank you. It’ll take a while till the marriage, but I look forward to it.” She laughed, but her dialogue partner stayed silent. “Frodo? Are you there?” No answer. “Frodo, what is it? Are you there?” – “Can you here me? Frodo Baggins!”

   “Do you think, I can get as happy as you are?” Joan fell silent.

   “Frodo, I know, whatever goes through your mind, listen to me: Being happy means to pay a price. I haven’t heard a word from my parents, since I announced, that I am in love with a woman. I don’t think, there’s a true value of happiness. What you pay, is always hard and there’s no prove, that you will get happy. I need to stand up every day with the knowledge, that my love is not approved by my own parents. But then I see my beloved and I can feel happy and forget, because she is more precious to me than anything else.

 

“You only need to find your own happiness. Nobody can help you. All we can do, is give hints or say our opinion. But only you can decide what to do. I suffer through a lot, but there’s my going-t-be-wife, sitting at home, waiting for me to come home from shopping or working and the mere thought of being with her makes me wanna hug the world. If somebody makes you feel that way, I think it’s love.” She paused. “And just because someone thinks, your choice of partner is wrong, it doesn’t mean you should break up! It’s like, someone doesn’t like eating chocolate and tells you to hate it also. There’ll be always some, who are just to dump to understand the finer feelings. They can carry on with their boring, usual life’s and leave me alone. Those people make me wanna scream.

 

“But I only pity them. Being that way. Blind towards love and hard on anything, different than their own way. And if someone beats you up, because you have a boyfriend, who is the nephew of you uncle’s lover, then you can call me. This guy or this girl will never dare lay a hand on anyone after I went through with him or her.” Joan sounded serious, but Frodo found it hard not to laugh.

   “Now I know the reason, why Bilbo likes you that much.”

   “Young lad, I just held a very long speech about love and life and whatever and you dare to laugh?!” She sounded herself like she was close to a burst out. “Let’s just stop talking, my throat feels like someone used it as a slide. With woollen pants on. And dust and sand on those woollen pants.” Frodo laughed even harder.

   “Okay, I hope you can fix that.”

   “Ah, I’ll get myself a good herbal tea and everything’s fine again. And you should eat something. Bilbo might worry about you.”

   “Okay, have a nice day. And much luck!”

   “You too, Frodo. Bye.” When the connection ended, Frodo stayed in his dark room, rethinking, what Joan told him.

 

Kili looked at his brother. To do that, while you are fighting mutants in ‘Metro 2033’ was a bad idea.

   “You are dead. Again.” Fili’s voice was emotionless. He usually mucked his younger sibling, when he sucked at gaming, but today, he just sat there. He didn’t even complained, when Kili didn’t return the controller.

   “Fili are you ill?” The blonde turned his head, eyebrows raised.

   “No?”

   “So, why are you so depressed.”

   “I am not depressed.”

   “You look like, though. And sound like.”

   “Just because, I am so…” Fili searched for the right word. “I don’t know.”

   “Neither do I.” Kili slid off the sofa and kneelt in front of his brother. “Tell me. What happened?” But Fili only buried his head in his hands. “Brotheeeeerrr.” Kili shook him. “What. Is. You. Fucking. Problem?!”

   “I don’t want to talk about it!” Fili growled at his brother and kicked him to the floor.

   “But maybe I can help you.” All energy left the blonde.

   “Only maybe.”

   “Don’t be a maybe!” Fili glared at Kili.

   “If you ever quote advertising in my presence again, your body will never be found.”

   “Oh, seriously?” Killi grinned at his brother, who attacked him playfully and tried to strangle him.

   “Boys! NO murder in my house, is that clear?” Thorin’s voice made them jerk. Their uncle stood in the door to the living room.

   “Where have you been uncle?”

   “I went shopping. And now I will make dinner. Be ready in half an hour!” He vanished and they heard him enter the kitchen.

   “So, what’s the matter?” Kili looked up on Fili’s face, having a good view into his nose.

   “I am in love, I think.” Even though his brother sat on his chest, the younger rose his back from the floor.

   “Wow, my big brother is finally in love.” Kili giggled while Fili attempted to hit him. “With whom?”

   “Frodo.” The name was barely audible.

   “But he’s our uncle’s boyfriend nephew.”

   “No big deal.”

   “I’ll repeat my self: Frodo, is the nephew of Bilbo, who is the boyfriend, partner, whatevs of Thorin, who is our goddamn uncle!”

   “I don’t have a problem with that. When we marry, I’ll take his last name.” Fili smiled goofily and Kili fell back to the floor.

   “I don’t know you anymore. You are not my brother.” He made an over dramatically sigh and acted as if he fainted.

   “Stop it, right now or I really need to kill you.”

   “Okay.” Kili went serious again. “But you have a problem.”

   “Yep. He’s so fucking shy. He barely talks if Emma isn’t around.” Fili chewed his lower lip. “Do you think he even likes me?”

   “Oh brother. You can be so completely blind!”

   “Say the one, who needed three month to talk to his girlfriend.”

   “Well, I make it up now.” Kili wanted to go on, but Fili held his mouth shut.

   “Don’t. Tell. Me. Anything. About. Your. Sexlife.” Kili laughed so hard, that he nearly died. After Thorin came in again, pulled his eldest nephew away from Kili and shouted at him and told him to apologize for nearly killing his own brother (and left again, because he nearly burnt the vegetables), Fili stat down on the sofa again.

   “I think he likes you. Judging by the way, how emberassed and happy he was, when you two shared one bed. And he acted like it was the morning after. He even let you give him food during brunch, while he filled your plate. That’s true love.” Fili just looked sad and wanted to say something, but Thorin called them for dinner.


	8. The hand on the light switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo get's a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, for the short chapter, but i also wrote a request for somebody on tumblr:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1520027  
> i hope you like it :D

He didn’t get to see Thorin that day. All the time he was away, on building sites or attending meetings with cooperating companies. Balin winked at him, when he left the elevator. It seemed, that everyone knew about him and Thorin, but nobody said a word. The entire day was dull and when it the clock finally said, it was 5 p.m., Bilbo left the office gladly, exhausted and sad. He was looking forward to see Thorin today and now, he hadn’t even gotten a phone call. He pushed the door to his apartment open and stumbled inside. Frodo’s shoes where missing, so he was out again with the others. Bilbo’s hand went for the light switch, but there was already a hand. He screamed and fell against the wooden door. A tall, broad figure stood in the faint light.

   “Bilbo, are you alright?”

   “Geezus!”

   “Sorry, sweetheart, I’m not Jesus, but very close.” Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo.

   “Never ever frighten me like this again. Joan told me way too much stories about monsters, murders and … even worse!”

   “Who is Joan?” Thorin sounded jealous.

   “An old friend of mine, she lives in a cottage with her fiancé.”

   “Okay” The tone disappeared.

   “You are not seriously jealous on Joan? She’s one of my oldest and dearest friends I have.”

   “I am. Furthermore I am angry, that I was unable to spend the day with you.” Thorin hugged Bilbo tightly. “I wanted to do so much with you.”

   “Hopefully filthy things.” The small man licked Thorin’s earlobe. The other one moaned and buckled his hips, bringing his erection to attention.

   “Oh yes.” His voice was husk from arousal and Bilbo felt himself grew hard.

   “Then why not begin with it?”

   “Where is the man, who only wanted sex in bed or bathroom?” Bilbo grinned.

   “I suggest we’re taking a bath.” He slid out of Thorin’s grasp and walked to the bathroom, undressing on his way there. While the tub filled with water, Thorin’s hands roamed Bilbo’s slim body.

   “How can somebody so small, can drive someone like me crazy?” Thorin’s teeth scrapped his partner’s shoulder.

   “How about love?” Bilbo moaned and turned to kiss his lover. “I love you, Thorin Oakenshield.”

   “I love you too, Bilbo Baggins.” Suddenly, Bilbo was up in Thorin’s arms and got carried in the bathtub. The warm water made him moan and he was close from losing his mind, when Thorin took him on his lab. They kissed and tangled each other’s hair. One of the broad hand’s left the smaller mans hair and went down, clasping around both of their erected cocks. Bilbo made a strangled moan and threw his head back. Slowly, Thorin began to jerk them off. The sensation was unbearable. Thorin’s hand alone would have brought Bilbo much pleasure, but combined with his cock, it was simply mind chattering.

   “Stop, Thorin.” When he brought his hand on Thorin’s chest, the tall man stopped immediately.

   “What is it?”

   “I want to be clean, not get even dirtier.”

   “We can take a shower later.”

   “Only separated.” The hurt look on his lovers face made Bilbo’s heart twitch. “I am not saying, I don’t like you or your body, but honestly, I want to be clean. And I do believe, if we share a small room like a shower …”

   “…or an elevator…” Thorin’s eye glinted with wanton.

   “…I won’t be able to get my hands off from you.” Bilbo finished, ignoring the small input and glared at his partner in a fake-stern way.

   “Let’s have our pleasure and we can get clean later.” Without listening to his lover, Thorin continued. Soon, Bilbo was a moaning wreck of human being, pleading for an end.

   “Say my name.” The husk, low voice brought him over the edges, his partner’s name on his lips.

 

Bilbo wandered his flat alone, while Thorin took a shower. He tried his best not to imagine the water floating down his chest and over his hot arse. The small man was so lost in thought, that he didn’t saw his partner emerging from the bathroom.

   “Bilbo, could you braid my hair?” A large hand held the two beads towards Bilbo, who took them shivering.

   “Well, I am not good at braiding, so I cannot guarantee for anything.” Bilbo’s fingers shivered and he touched Thorin’s long hair. Their faces were incredible close. Bilbo’ finger slid through the half dry hair and he shivered. When he close the second bead, he looked at Thorin.

   “Well, they are not that bad.” He smiled.

   “I bet they look great.” Thorin smiled back,  took his partner’s face in his hands and kissed him.

   “Let’s eat something.” Bilbo said, when they parted. He left Thorin in the living room and went into the kitchen. His fingers shivered and he felt he was aroused again. While Bilbo was in the kitchen, Thorin followed him, watching his love prepare dinner. Rice cooked and a pan was filled with already chopped vegetables and some chicken. Bilbo struggled with a can of coconut milk.

   “Let me do this.” Thorin stepped behind his partner and opened the can with ease.

   “What would I do without you?”

   “Die of starvation?” The tall man suggested and kissed Bilbo’s cheek.

   “Sit down and wait.” Just after a few minutes, there were two plates with rice and vegetables on the kitchen counter.

   “Eat.” Bilbo sat on a stool and began.

   “Tell me about your day.” The small man shrugged.

   “Just the usual. The office was empty without you.” Thorin turned his head to capture a very sad Bilbo.

   “I am so sorry. I wanted to see you so badly the entire day. But I haven’t thought of you.” A big hand brushed over Bilbo’s curls. “I promise, I will tell you, whenever there’s another day, when I am off.”

   “You don’t need to feel upset, it’s part of your work and I should help you with it, not make you stay away from important meetings.”

   “Next time, I take you with me!”

   “Only, if I get myself new suits until then. My old don’t really look dashing.”

   “I like your old suits. They remind me off how cute you are.” Bilbo raised his fork and place it on the back of Thorin’s hand.

   “I am not cute. If you say that once again, I guarantee you, that you have a fork or a knife in your body!”

   “Oh Bilbo, stop that, please. I only want you not to throw your old suits away.”

   “I won’t but I will get myself some black or grey ones. Because I don’t believe, that anyone will like to see the personal assistant of Thorin Oakenshield in a old, tatter suit.”

   “They won’t see my personal assistant, they will see my partner.” Bilbo blushed and chewed on his rice. “Bilbo, does it bother you that much, that you don’t have hand tailored suits?”

   “If I walk in my tatter suit next to you, my boss and love, then I don’t feel that great. Because I can’t look dashing and gorgeous like you do, I want at least to look like, I care about what I wear!”

   “We go shopping tomorrow, I know a good tailor, he will make you an amazing suit.”

   “So they are hand tailored.” Thorin laughed.

   “Yes they are honey, they are. But if you insist, I will get myself some from H&M.”

   “Don’t dare, they will ruin your body.” Bilbo made a shocked face.

   “As if I would dare do something, you don’t approve.” Thorin laughed loud and leaned over to kiss his lover on the cheek.

   “How did you get in anyway?”

   “I asked Frodo for the key.”

   “Of course you did. Where is he anyway?”

   “Went out with Fili, Kili and Emma.”

   “What are they doing?”

   “I think, they went to see a movie, but please don’t ask me which one, I don’t know.” Bilbo smiled. He wished for nothing more in that second. He had a gorgeous boyfriend, his life went on pretty good, his career was amazing and he finally got Frodo with him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more Fili/Frodo  
> and more love advise by Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another request i am doing right now:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1530683/chapters/3238739  
> next chapter in two or three days (Two fics at one time is hard work :P)

Frodo sat in Gimli’s garden. The evening air was cool and he shivered slightly. He heard the laughter booming out of the window and sighed. To see Legolas and Gimli so happy together made his heart ache. They were so lovely together, that he felt even lonelier. Emma, who hit Kili because he flirted with Tauriel, a friend of Legolas, had left the living room too.

   “Hey Frodo.” She sat down in a very ungraceful way.

   “Everything alright?”

   “If my boyfriend stops being such a wanker, it would be easier.” She snorted. “Love is hard. Especially, if you love one of the Durin brothers.” She nudged him with her elbow playfully.

   “How…”

   “A blind, deaf mole would have heard and saw it. The two of you are all fluffy and cute together. Geezus, I get caries every time I’m around the two of you!” Frodo jerked.

   “Is it that obvious?”

   “It is.” Emma took his hand. “But don’t worry, Fili feels the same. I’ve been around the two of the since two years, so I can tell what they are thinking.” She put an arm around his shoulders. “I promise you, he likes you.”

   “Emma stop that.”

   “Stop what?”

   “Rising my hope. Because he definitely doesn’t like me the way I like him.”

   “You are even worse than Kili.” Emma sighed. “I know Fili quite a while now. He was never overly protective. Ok, except Kili. But I never saw him caring for a strange in that fashion.”

   “It’s just, our uncles are together.”

   “He cared for you even before that. So that’s no excuse.” Frodo sighed and put his head in his hands.

   “I am so inexperienced.”

   “Every one is inexperienced. I was once. Kili was once. And Fili is still.”

   “But there’s no prove…”

   “There’s never prove, that someone loves you. It’s fucking emotion!” Emma hit Frodo’s shoulder. “Stand up and fight or rot in your little Chamber of Loneliness.”

   “That’s not nice.”

   “If you haven’t realized, I don’t do nice. I also don’t do cute. I’m a fighter. I needed to be. I don’t say, you need to trust me. But I want you to get out of you shell. And usually the best way, is to insult somebody.” She smiled and looked a Frodo. “I have seen too much unhappy people in my live and I don’t want Fili or you be one of them. Happiness is there, in arms reach and you stand there and wonder.” Frodo said nothing and Emma leaned back.

   “Emma?”

   “Yes?” Her voice had this soft, motherly undertone, she had, when she talked about Bilbo and Thorin.

   “Do you think, there is something like afterlife?” Frodo heard her smile.

   “I do believe, there is something. But I don’t believe in heaven and hell. I rather think, it’s some kind of waiting hall for reincarnation. You can see you grandparents, parents and friends. You can meet people long dead and talk to them. Some kind of awesome heaven without angels and stuff. Why are you asking?”

   “It’s interesting, what people answer. You can see their intention towards life.” Frodo smiled. “Are you afraid of death?” He heard her swallow.

   “I am afraid, though I have seen it often. I want first do everything I want. I want to be ready and prepared. I want those, I love know, I love them. And that nothing will change, if we ever meet again.” She ran her hand over her knee. “How about you?”

   “I read a lot about ancient Greek culture, so I believe in the Halls of Hades and all that kind.”

   “Like ‘Percy Jackson’?”

   “Yes, but like the books.” Emma laughed. “And I look somehow forward to die. I would see my parents again.” He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Emma looked into his eyes.

   “Frodo. Not many have suffer through, what you needed to endure. But I ensure you, I know how it feels.” Pain and sorrow was in her eyes. “And that’s why I want to see you laugh an actual smile and see you happy. I only know you less than a week, but I can see your sorrow.” Then she rose and was off again. Frodo didn’t move.

 

When Emma entered the living room, Fili looked up.

   “Do you know, where Frodo is?”

   “Outside.” She winked and squeezed herself between Tauriel and Killi, snuggling up on her boyfriend. Fili took a deep breath and left, to look for Frodo. He saw the dark curls in the soft evening light. He hadn’t talked that much with him during the day, way too afraid to make a wrong move. But now, he realized, he needed to be honest with himself.

   “Hey there.” He sat down and looked on his knees.

   “Hi.” Fili chewed his lower lip. Then he rose his head looking at Frodo and opened his mouth. To his surprise, his crush looked at him. He felt his throat tightening and swallowed. But they kept gazing at each other. Slowly, Fili raised a hand, brushing a stray lock from Frodo’s forehead. The other boy closed his eyes, leaning in the touch. The hand travelled down over Frodo’s cheek, holding the beardless chin. Slowly, both leaned in, eyes locked. When Frodo felt Fili’s lips on his, he closed his eyes. He shivered and his hands went for his crush’ shoulders. They kissed for a good minute, Fili bringing Frodo on his back, kneeling between his legs. When they parted, both were panting. They didn’t need words to express what was between them. Fili pulled him on his lap and Frodo leaned on the muscular body.

   “Did Emma say something?” Frodo drew patterns over Fili’s chest.

   “No, did she said something to you?”

   “Only, that you’re interested. Nothing more.” Fili laughed.

   “Nobody can fool her. I think, she loves match-making. I have seen her doing it with Gimli and Legolas and now with the two of us. A lot of people think she’s stupid, because she is straight forward, but that’s what her intelligence makes out. I’ve never seen her being mistaken about anything.”

   “I am just not sure, if people will approve our relationship.” The whisper was muffled in Fili’s shirt. He just smiled and kissed Frodo’s locks.

   “Who cares? As long as we can stay together and nobody of our family is against it, I am fine. And you should too.” Frodo didn’t reply right away.

   “I have seen my uncle being rejected and kicked out of our village. And I don’t want this to happen to anyone else I love. Especially you.”

   “I understand. But my mother once said, as long as you keep those you love close and out of harm, you can be luckiest and happiest man on earth.”

   “Your mother seems to be very nice.”

   “Yes, she was an amazing woman.”

   “I talked to a friend of Bilbo. She is engaged with another woman. Joan said, she can suffer through everything because of her fiancé. She broke with her parents and a lot of friends, because they thought it was a sin.”

   “There are still such people, who keep talking about the bible. But it’s retarted, to be honest. A book written such a long time ago can’t be used in a modern time as ours. Furthermore, some things are also forbidden. Tattoos, bacon and some other things.” Fili laughed and pulled Frodo closer. “We shouldn’t worry that much. There are always people who will accept us.” Frodo reached up for Fili’s chin and pulled him into a kiss.

 

   “Seems like you older brother finally found love.” Emma stood at the window, looking in the darkened garden.

   “Mh.” Kili stood behind her, nuzzling at her neck.

   “Don’t think, I forgave you for the thing you did before.”

   “But Emma, it was just a tiny flirt.” Emma turned and shoved Kili back.

   “A tiny flirt.” Kili’s eyes jumped and he tried his puppy look. “Don’t dare.” She growled.

   “Emma, please, can’t we sort this out, when we are at home.”

   “No.” Her jaw clenched and she glared at her boyfriend. She learned of from Thorin.

   “Okay, I apologize, I apologize. Please, be nice again.” Emma smiled wicked.

   “I will be nice. In a few day’s. But you need to be punished. One week without sex.”

   “One week!?” Kili glared back.

   “Two.” Kili kept glaring. “Three.” Emma’s smiled grew. “I can suffer through that time, but I suspect, you nearly die.” Kili mumbled something. His girlfriend ruffled his long hair.

   “I hate you.”

   “Me too, me too.”


	10. Thorin's scent and Office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles doesn't need explanation ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, i did it!   
> Thank to all those, who leave kudos and/or comments, it makes me incredible happy X)

Bilbo was not sure, if the evening was a dream. But the heat under his blanket and the soft tickling of long hair on his face reminded him, that this dream needed to be real. Thorin laid with his back on the mattress and snored loudly. Bilbo, fully awake looked down on his love. The sunlight shone through the glass above Bilbo’s bed and made his long hair shimmer. Slowly, the small man’s hand traced over Thorin’s eyebrows, his cheeks and beard, stopping on the broad, hairy chest. The hair was soft and under every breath, the muscles rose and fell. Bilbo needed so swallow his saliva and smiled to himself. He loved to kiss his lovers body and disliked hairy fellows, but with Thorin, Bilbo began to like it. The feeling of the scratchy little hairs on his hairless chest. The way it glued to his body, making him look a bit like a wet bear.

   “Do you like, what you see?” The voice vibrated up his arm and through the mattress.

   “Oh yes.” Bilbo whispered, leaning over Thorin, but a hand gripped his chin.

   “No. I dislike kisses with smelly morning breath.” Bilbo frowned and pulled away. “But that doesn’t mean, I can’t change my opinion.” The small man found himself being pinned against the mattress, Thorin’s mouth on his. The long hair hid their faces and He was overwhelmed by the strong, Thorin-like scent.

   “I love the way you smell. What is this?”

   “You will never know.” Thorin grinned.

   “Sure?” Bilbo arched his eyebrow.

   “Very sure.” The tall man tried to kiss his lover, but the small man wiggled away.

   “No more kisses, before I know you little dirty secret.” He gave Thorin a look and went for his wardrobe.

   “My scent is no dirty secret.” Bilbo turned around, looking at his partner.

   “So you admit, you have dirty secrets?”

   “Well, I could have a Red Room of Pain…”

   “Red Room of Pain?” Bilbo was confused.

   “So you never read 50 Shades of Grey?”

   “Why should I? I am not very interested in heterosexual porn.”

   “But you know, what it’s about?”

   “A stupid girl falling for a rich guy, who likes to play dominatrix.” Bilbo grinned slyly. “Reminds me of another love story…”

   “Bilbo, I never stop wondering, how smug you can get…”

   “And that’s only the peak of the iceberg.” Thorin rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed.

   “Hey, boy. We need to go to work. Or do you want to get problems with the boss?”

   “As if!”

   “Thorin, I am serious. Get moving or there won’t be anything kinky tonight.”

   “You think, you can resist my charm?” Thorin rolled on to his side, the duvet around his hips, looking like a greek prince.

   “Yes!” Bilbo gave him an ice-cold look, turning his attention back to his clothes. When he found something and turned, he saw the scandalized expression on his partner’s face. “Thorin, you are an horrible actor, stop that right now.” While he dressed, he wondered if Thorin had something to change. His clothes from yesterday had wrinkles, water stains and even worse on.

   “Bilbo, my suit for the day hangs with the coats, can you be a dear and bring it to me?”

   “Yes, honey.” Fully dressed, Bilbo went down to the hallway and brought back, Thorin’s suit.

   “Thank you.” The tall man tried to kiss his love but the other man slid away, jabbing his finger at Thorin.

   “No way, Mister!”

 

Thorin heard the “No way, Mister!” at the breakfast table (He tried to lick away a bit of jam from Bilbo’s chin”; In the bathroom (He tapped Bilbo’s arse); On the way to the car (He put his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders); In the car (Always, when they had to stop, he rested his hand on Bilbo’s thigh (he heard it about fifteen times)). But he knew, what to do. When they were in the elevator, he pushed a hidden button he usually used, when he doesn’t want anybody from the lower floors on his ride down. When the door closed he stood behind Bilbo, facing the mirrors.

   “Thorin…”

   “Mh?”

   “Don’t even dare…”

   “I haven’t done anything. I know you only no-way-mister me and give me that look.” Bilbo actually gave him the look. “See!”

   “Stop acting like the damaged one right now. You don’t get harassed all the time.”

   “I just can’t resist you.” Bilbo gave a short smile. Thorin closed his eyes, thinking hard about what to do next. He felt a sudden heat radiating off another body. Then lips brushed his and he sighed.

  “I can’t resist you either.” He felt a hand trailed down his chest and to his arse. “Especially if you look like a fucking model in a magazine.” Hot breath was mixed with his. He opened his eyes, looking right into Bilbo’s eyes. He stood on his tiptoes and grinned slyly.

   “God I’d love to fuck you right now.”

   “We would only destroy the elevator and sit in here again another half hour.”

   “I don’t see you problem, Mister Baggins.”

   “Well I do, Mister Oakenshield. You have meetings to attend.”

   “I never thought, that this would ever sound so sexy.” Bilbo giggled and stepped back, at the exact second the doors opened. They left, running right into everyone from the upper floor. Dwalin held Ori in his arms and grinned at Thorin, while Ori gave a shy wave at his friend Bilbo. Gloin and Oin just couldn’t stop laughing. Balin just smiled and nodded. Bifor giggled, Bofur hummed and Bofur patted his fat belly. Dori went forward and hugged both of them and when Nori tried to pickpocket Thorin, he only laughed deep and shook his head.

   “I think we all need to go to work.”

   “Oh Thorin, why are you so mean.”

   “Can’t we celebrate a little?”

   “There are so few things we actually can be proud of!”

   “Dwalin and Ori made a party, you should do that also.”

   “Please gentleman, we will do a proper announcement, but it’ll take a while. We will celebrate it, I promise.” Bilbo smiled at his colleagues and they all laughed and went back to their offices.

   “You could have been a little more friendlier. They are your best men after all.”

   “Shouldn’t we concentrate on the work, Mister Baggins?”

   “If you don’t stop talking with that voice, the only thing you get done to day is me.” Bilbo felt the heavy arm on his shoulder and got squeezed against a broad chest.

   “We need to wait. After the last one.”

   “You still haven’t told me, what your perfume is.”

   “I’ll give you a little bottle, so you can smell me all the time.” Thorin nuzzled his nose into Bilbo’s hair.

   “I love you.” The small man grabbed the back of his partners jacket.

   “I love you too.” Thorin blew a kiss on Bilbo’s locks and stepped back, his hands resting on his love’ shoulders. They just gazed at each other. Until a ping told them the elevator was there. Thorin exhaled and turned, trained smile on his features.

 

Night was falling, when the last one left. Thorin stood at his windows, all lights off and looked over London, the busy city. He left his jacket on his chair, but still wore his waistcoat. He heard Bilbo enter behind him.

   “Is anybody here?”

   “This time? No one.” Bilbo left his jacket and shoes at the desk. “Are you fine?” Thorin turned, saw his love worried and smiled.

   “Bilbo, my life is a dream right now. I have a person who I love and who actually loves me back. My job’s fantastic, I pulled off some pretty good deals. Not to speak of the best sex of my entire life.” He took the smaller man’s face in his big hands and kissed it. Tongues slid over each other and he pinned Bilbo against the window.

   “Thorin…”

   “Nobody will see us. The lights are out, we are in the thirty-fourth floor.” He felt two small, but strong hands pull him against Bilbo. He nearly crashed the smaller body, but moaned shamelessly. His hands went for Bilbo’s shirt, slowly popping the buttons open. Meanwhile, his partner opened his waistcoat and let it slide off the broad shoulders. When they were finally undressed, Bilbo pointed to the floor.

   “Are you sure?”

   “Thorin! If you fuck me against the window, there’ll be stains. Imagine the cleaning lady! She will be shocked.”

   “I actually have cleaning stuff for the window.” Bilbo gave him the look. “I have them, because the windows get dirty easily.”

   “And you think you can fool me?”

   “Bilbo!” Thorin growled and pressed his lover against the window. He knew, he should prepare Bilbo properly, but he just rammed his chock in his partners hole.

   “Thorin.” The small man panted and moaned in pain or pleasure.

   “I’m sorry.” The taller rested his forehead on the top of Bilbo’s head. “Did I hurt you?”

   “I’m not sure. I don’t think so. I am no virgin anymore.” Thorin grunted. “But I am no whore. It’s just, I like being bottom.” Bilbo looked up and cupped his lovers face. “And honestly, I have never seen a cock like yours.” After this confession, Thorin couldn’t hold himself back and pounded into Bilbo. The moans and grunts from his partner only encouraged him even further and he had his eyes half close. When they came, lights blinked behind their eyes. Thorin slid down, remaining in Bilbo. Thorin moaned.

   “God that was good!”

   “It was.” Bilbo rested his head on Thorin’s chest. With the lights of thousand other life’s shining through the windows, they relaxed in each others embraces.

 


	11. Problems to solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody claims, that Bilbo uses Thorin to get into a higher position and now the press knows, about it.  
> What to do now?

Thorin's jaw clenched. Bilbo could feel the tension in his partner’s body. The got a message from Balin. Somebody had claimed, that Bilbo Baggins uses Thorin Oakenshield to get into a higher position.

   “It could be a stupid joke.” Bilbo whispered, but knew, it wasn’t.

   “To claim, that you used me, to get my personal assistant and that you don’t have any skills isn’t a stupid joke. It’s a bloody insult and a very big one.” Bilbo looked over to Frodo, Fili, Kili and Emma. Since a week they’ve been together and now they had to face this.

   “If you say openly, that you are together?” Kili fiddled with his hair.

   “Then there’ll be something like ‘acting as a couple’ or ‘faked couple’ headlines on every magazine.” Emma hit the tabletop and made Frodo jerk. “Fuck! How does this someone know?”

   “That’s exactly the question, Balin didn’t knew the answer.” Thorin looked helpless, but also angry. “We never were outside together except for work. And I don’t believe, anyone from the upper level would do this, I know them.”

   “Did you maybe had an _encounter_ in somewhere else than in one of the flats?” Fili arched an eyebrow, a lopsided grin on his features.

   “In the office…” Bilbo whispered, face red.

   “Maybe this somebody put a bug into your office, to seek out business secrets, but instead…” Emma tapped her fingernail on the table.

   “…he got a personal one. _The big Thorin Oakenshield is gay_.” Kili drew his eyebrow together. “Sounds like the perfect scandal to me.” Thorin’s fist clenched and he growled.

   “This can’t be, nobody of my clients would dare to do something like this.”

   “Are you sure? For money, everybody does someone a little favour.” Emma drew patterns on the table and looked up to Thorin. “How about Benedict Smaug. He’s your biggest opponent and would love to see you broken on the floor.” Bilbo flinched.

   “This all wouldn’t have happened, if…”

   “No, Bilbo. No!” The tall man put his hand on his partners shoulder. “I don’t regret this. I would never say, this is your fault. This is somebody else’s fault!” Bilbo still seemed to feel uncomfortable.

   “We still need to sort out, what we are going to do.” Emma leaned back and bit her nail. “Do you know somebody, who knows about coming out?”

   “Joan’s fiancé could help us. She works as a TV presenter and she cam out some years ago. She could help us.”

   “Then call her. We need to put up a battle plan.” Thorin just looked at her.

   “Emma, why do you help us? This…”

   “Thorin Oakenshield. I am fully aware, that you think about me as the stupid girlfriend of you stupid nephew.” Kili made a disapproved sound, but she continued. “but I will do everything to help you, because there are way to much dump people on planet earth!” She smiled. “So lets get out and kick some asses.”

 

Joan’s fiancé was a woman with long, dark hair, deep blue eyes and a warm smile. Joan herself had a pixie cut, brown eyes and seemed to constantly make fun of every heterosexual couple passing her.

   “Joan, behave!”

   “Yes Ma’am.”

   “I’m Alicia, by the way.” She smiled and took Joan hand. Thorin smiled back and entered the house. The light brown wood floor was old, but clean.

   “We are sorry, if we cause problems with being here.” Thorin didn’t really knew, what to say.

   “No way, I like helping the little one.” Joan ruffled through Bilbo’s locks and grinned. She was as tall as Thorin was and was surprisingly strong (she lifted an old armchair, to put it next to the couch). Thorin seemed to be a bit jealous, but she only winked.

   “I promise, I had never sex with him. Not that I didn’t want, but well…” She shrugged.

   “Joan, sweety, stop talking shit and sit down.” Alicia had her under control, the same way, Joan had her fiancé under hers.

   “Well, I have told you on the phone, what the matter actually is. The be honest, we only talked to our family and that’s all.” Bilbo furrowed his brows and sighed.

   “I know, it must be hard for all of you, especially after being together that short period. I hope I can help you.” Alicia had a soft voice and didn’t seem to mind, that Thorin had an extremely grumpy face and stared at Joan to make sure, that she wont touch Bilbo once again.

   “And Bilbo, if you begin with being sorry again, I feel sorry for our friendship.” Joan shot him a glare and Bilbo gave her his best look.

   “Kids, relax. We need to work this out like grown ups.” Alicia nudged her fiancé with her elbow. “We know, that you have to react as quick as possible. I will help you, no matter what. This is a hard time for you.” She took a deep breath. “At first you need to remain calm and not hit everyone, who insults you. Don’t pour oil into the fire. Only go out separated and try not to attend many meetings together. You will announce your relationship in a while, but at first, the press will tear the story into pieces and they will try to find out as much as possible. Everyone who knows, or might knows about your relationship, must be informed, nit to say anything!

“Secondary, you shouldn’t meet that much outside. If you have the same friends, meet there. But not too often, they will notice. You can take holidays. After Joan and I am married, this house will be empty. You can come here over the weekend and nobody cares about who you are.” Alicia exhaled.

   “You must be fully aware, that you are observed. You need, need to act as ‘just colleagues’ in public. It’s the best way to keep yourself out of trouble. I know, it will be hard, as it was hard to see her flirting with men on screen, but it passes. After a quarter year, may be less, this all dies out. They wont have any fuel left by then.” Joan cleared her throat. “You can call me all the time. Even at night. We go through this with you.”

   “Thank you, Joan and Alicia. We are happy to know that.” Bilbo’s voice sounded pressed and he didn’t spoke loud, it was a mere whisper.

   “I know it matters a lot to you, Bilbo.” Joan took his hand and gave it a short squeeze. “You were there for me and I will fucking murder anybody who dares to hurt you.” She gave Thorin a glare. “That includes you. Don’t dare leave Bilbo in this.”

   “What are you saying? I love Bilbo and I want him to be happy. And now you come along and tell me not to leave him. Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a stupid little child.” Thorin growled. “I will stay with Bilbo, no matter who dares to say a word against us. And I wont allow you talk to me like this. He’s the person I care about the most and I don’t believe you know how much I value him.” Joan only smiled.

   “That had the expected effect.” Alicia said and grinned.

   “What?” Thorin still didn’t stop looking like a massmurder.

   “Insult someone, then you find out his intention and thoughts. Best way to get secrets out of people.”

   “You need to work on that temper of yours.” Joan rose and held her hand out. “Peace?”

   “Armistice.”

   “Armistice.” They shook hands, glaring at each other.

 

The cold wind coming from the sea made Bilbo shiver.

   “Everything alright?”

   “Yes, don’t worry Thorin. I am only happy, that we talked to Joan and Alicia. Even though the two of you were pretty aggressive.”

   “What is that big deal of Joan protecting you?”

   “She had a hole lot of problems with some onf her friends during school and university. The reason, why she is protecting everyone she cares about is she never had a happy life. Her mother was a woman, who didn’t even care about her daughter and she never met her father. She was basically left alone with her life, needed to look after herself. She saw a lot of the ugly sides of this world. Nearly got raped. Alicia is something like her saviour, her angle. She loves her unconditionally and would do everything for her. We are pretty close, because you can tell her any secret and she keeps it. And she gives good advice.” Thorin was silent after that. Bilbo took his hand and made him look in his face.

   “Are you fine?”

   “Bilbo, I am sorry how I reacted. I didn’t know that. I thought she was totally normal.”

   “She’s a good actress. Always has been.” Thorin pulled the small man to his chest.

   “I promise you, one thing: I will be there. I won’t go.” Bilbo lifted his hand and cupped Thorin’s cheek.

   “Thank you.” Tears streamed down his face, but he smiled. It felt so good being loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 'stole' the idea of a secret house from 'Performance in a Leading role' from by Mad_Lori (http://archiveofourown.org/works/225563/chapters/341590)
> 
> Thank all for kudos & comments!


	12. 150 per cent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid articel in a magazine and some employee, who are 150% behind Bagginshield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, went to the city and had an emergency (R.I.P. headphones TT.TT)
> 
> I needed to put Irene Adler into it somehow. I usual dislike cross over, but there's always a first.

THORIN OAKENSHIELD GAY?

 

 _Thorin Oakenshield, head of the architecture firm ‘Oakenshield’ is suspected to have a relationship with his personal assistant Bilbo Baggins_ – Since a few weeks, the discussion about the relationship between the most different people on planet earth get more heated. The handsome boss Mister Oakenshield didn’t say anything about the rumours, but the every-day man Mister Baggins is the most unlikely person for him to be with, a friend of him confirmed. On the other hand, Oakenshield is thought of as a straight man who was never seen with a man before, apart from his former PA Balin Oakenshield, his cousin. Bilbo Baggins, born in New Zealand, left his home village, because he was excluded from society: He is gay.

 

A client of Oakenshield, Miss Irene Adler, told _People_ a few days ago: “Mister Oakenshield is more than he looks like…” Maybe the entire story about the relationship between him and Baggins is just a show, to hide his (maybe) engagement with Adler? The gorgeous woman lives wince her break-up with her last partner in a small flat in London, not far from the office of Mister Oakenshield.

 

Also there are rumours about the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield, Fili and Kili. Both boys never really seem to part. A lot of people suspect, that they have a sexual relationship. Imagine, two brothers, only separated by years, who have sex together. The so-called ‘girlfriend’ the younger, Kili, hangs out a lot recently, is only his beard. Even though they’ve been seen in nightclubs and during shopping trips in the city kissing, we cant be fooled by that. After all, the ‘girlfriend’ studies at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art and is, confirmed through a lot of attention on plays with her, a very good actress. How much she might get paid?

 

Another strange development are the rumours about a relationship between Fili and the nephew of Mister Baggins, Frodo Baggins occurred only days ago. Can this whole affair get even stranger?

_Written by a cliché woman from a horrible flat magazine._

   “…the most different people on planet earth…”

   “…every-day man Mister Baggins…”

   “…“Mister Oakenshield is more than he looks like…”…”

   “…so-called ‘girlfriend’…”

   “…How much she might get paid?...”

   “…Can this whole affair get even stranger?...”

   “Can you get even dumper?” Emma put the magazine down. “What the fuck is this shit?”

   “Can we burn it?” Kili glared at the thing in his girlfriends hands.

   “Why not.” Fili went for a lighter. Slowly the four watched the paper burn slowly and then crumble in the sink of the kitchen.

 

Thorin growled when he saw the masses of paparazzi in front of the office. Everyone was told, not to talk to the people, but some tried and where fired immediately, so nobody really wanted to get problems anymore. He saw also, that the entrance to the underground car park was secured by the new guards, he hired for this occasion. After he got to his office a week ago and the paparazzi stood in the drive way, he called a friend of his, Azog, who built up a security firm with his not-that-clean friends. But he was a friend and sent him a few of his best men. After all, he now could call in a favour from Thorin, but he knew, Azog was too stubborn to ask. Thorin’s worries were chiefly about Bilbo. Even though he drove a car to the office, the paparazzi seemed to recognise the car and ran on the street, the second they saw it. The poor Bilbo, who was already shocked and nearly traumatized, getting attacked in a cat in the middle of the morning rush hour. Thorin gritted his teeth and his hand clenched around the steering wheel. When he finally was in the elevator, two people were already in.

   “Sir? Mister Oakenshield?” It was a tiny woman who spoke first. When he turned, she hid behind another woman.

   “Good morning Mister Oakenshield. I am sorry, she is shy. We wanted to tell you, that we a 150 per cent behind you. All of us. We won’t let you down.” She smiled. Then the elevator stopped and the women left him speechless. He hasn’t talked to any of his employee since the ‘coming out’. He didn’t expect that. When he finally was in the upper floor, he was confronted with the sign of Miss Adler.

   “Miss Adler, nice to see you.” The sly woman smiled.

   “I only cam to say one thing.” She stepped closer. “I don’t want to ruin you, I want to help you. Good luck with Mister Baggins.” She went for the elevator.

   “What do you mean by that?”

   “I am like Mister Baggins in female.” She winked and the doors closed. Thorin just stood there until a small hand rested on his arm. Bilbo, pale but smiling stood there.

   “It’s fine, she helps us. I am so happy.” Thorin hugged him hard. “There are so many people who told me, that they are supporting us, with whatever is in their power.” He sobbed in Thorin’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

   “I love you too, Bilbo Baggins.”


	13. On the way to Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo are going to Canada to meet Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, it's from Thorin's point of view

The lights kept flashing, but Thorin just pushed through and gave everyone a death glare, who dared to step closer. He went off for a business trip to Toronto and Bilbo was with him (luckily, the press didn’t knew), so there were about five thousand paparazzi waiting to get a good shot of him. In the big entrance hall, everything was quite and nobody seemed to make a fuzz about him. The photographers weren’t allowed inside, so Thorin’s mood went a bit up. He hadn’t planned on going to Toronto, but he his friend Thranduil called him and they chatted a bit about the problems of modern life (paparazzi), the problems of private life (paparazzi and partners) and the working problems (paparazzi and clients). Thranduil, the father of Legolas, who studied history in London and was together with Gimli, was a famous gatherer of pictures, jewellery and furniture.

   “Sir, are you alright?” The woman on the check-in smiled.

   “Yes, thank you.” He smiled back, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest. Bilbo already checked in an waited in the lounge for him. While he waited during the security check, he tried to imagine his scent, his eyes and the softness of his hair and lips. A shock went through him, when he realized, that he couldn’t remember Bilbo’s scent. It was something so important to him, but still, he didn’t have a clue. He felt something break inside him. All the way to the lounge, he chewed his lower lip and tried not to whimper. He felt miserable, nearly as he had betrayed Bilbo. He showed his ticket and the woman let him in. Bilbo was the only one inside, sitting on a couch reading newspaper.

   “Thorin!” His face lit up and he rose. When his short arms clung around Thorin’s waist, the taller man lowered his head and kissed his partner slowly. After the kiss, Bilbo nuzzled his face into Thorin’s shirt and sighed.

   “I wish I’d never forget you scent, but I always do. Then I smell it again and think now I keep it in my mind. But I keep forgetting it.” A wave of affection washed through Thorin and he hugged his love tightly.

   “I forget it also. Don’t worry, as long as we see and scent each other, we won’t forget it.” He only heard an approving hum from Bilbo and just kept standing there. He knew, that the woman at the desk was looking at them, but he couldn’t care less. This was holiday for him and he wanted to spend the next one and a half week just with Bilbo. They parted, but still sat extremely close, while Bilbo finished his third coffee and Thorin drank a glass of orange juice.

   “I never imagined, that I would sit in such a posh lounge.” Bilbo toyed with his new shirt and looked down on his new shoes. Thorin had insisted, that Bilbo got to his tailor and get some new suits and shirts before the trip. Now he looked all sexy and dashing in a crisp white linen shirt, deep red suit and black cravat.

   “Well, as Kili pointed out pretty often, it’s the best way to get food for free.”

   “Kili always sees the practical side of everything.” Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. So they sat in silence, each of them reading. Thorin glance occasionally on his watch, until he nudged Bilbo to move.

   “An hour until the flight, we should go.”

   “Why?” Bilbo mewled.

   “Because” Thorin jabbed a finger “we need to get through nearly the entire airport to get to the international flights.”

   “Stop talking to me like you’re talking to your nephews!”

   “Stop acting like one of my nephews!” Bilbo didn’t reply and only gave him a look.

   “I’ll think about sex tomorrow. Maybe I’ll get myself a hot Canadian.” Thorin glared at Bilbo.

   “You wouldn’t dare.”

   “I would honey, I would. The question is, how the fuck to I get home without you?” Bilbo could barely suppress his giggles while Thorin looked grumpy. “Oh Thorin, don’t be so grumpy! I only joke. I would never do that.” Thorin pulled Bilbo close and inhaled his scent.

   “I know. But I am protective about you and you need to understand.” Bilbo nodded and drew patterns on his lover’s chest.

   “Thorin, shouldn’t we go?” The tall man kissed Bilbo’s cheek and rose. He tugged his suit in place and grabbed his small suitcase. Bilbo stood up and stretched. While he let his hands fall down, he hit his wrist hard on the marble desk by his side. His silver watch made a disapproving sound, a mixture of breaking and twisting.

   “Shit.” Bilbo tried to get a better on loo on the damage, but Thorin already gripped his wrist.

   “That’s completely hopeless.” With a sharp movement, the tall man opened the watch, slid it down his partner’s wrist and pulled out his wallet. “There are six hundred pounds, get yourself a new one.” Bilbo just gazed at him. “Hop off, if you don’t want to get too late for the plane.” Instead of going, the small man hugged Thorin hard.

   “Thank you.” He kissed him. “I love you.”

   “I love you too.” The parted. “Now run for your new watch!” While Bilbo actually ran out of the lounge, he gathered the rest of their belongings. On his way out, the woman called him over. She smiled broadly.

   “I am happy, that you are so open with your relationship, Mister Oakenshield.” He jerked and furrowed his brows.

   “What…?”

   “Nononono.” She lifted her hands to clam him. “I don’t want to say, I want to blackmail you. I only appreciate, that homosexual couples, especially men, are open with their love.” She smiled again and brushed her hair back. She had a helix in her right ear and it was a rainbow. “I won’t say a word about it, promise!”

   “Thank you.” Thorin shook her hand and went to go.

   “One thing, before you go: There are more of us, than you think. Ignore those religious cocksuckers.” She winked and disappeared through a door.

 

Bilbo was so proud about his new watch he kept glancing at it.

   “Thank you so much!” His face shone with happiness and he couldn’t stop smiling.

   “It’s a pleasure to give you pleasure.”

   “That was so ambiguous.” Bilbo laughed and nudged Thorin, who chuckled low. They got in the plane, the first class nearly empty. Thorin had got a window place for Bilbo, so that he could see (maybe) a bit more than others. While Bilbo looked through the bag of stuff, which awaited every first class passenger. While the plane got ready for take off, Thorin and Bilbo ignored the safety instruction, while looking out if the small window.

   “I haven’t expected, that the first class is so comfortable.”

   “Why calling it then first class?” Thorin rubbed Bilbo’s back and smiled. They heard the engines of the plane roar even louder and sat back, checking their belt. The feeling during take off was something Thorin liked ever since he flew. It was this unsure shacking and still the strength and control behind it, which turned his stomach into a whirlpool. On one hand he was afraid of falling down, on the other he felt an unbearable amount of fascination. A small hand gripped his tightly and he felt that Bilbo was frightened. He gave him a short squeeze and looked over to him. He had his eyes close and looked terrified. Thorin looked around, making sure, no one was watching. Then he leaned over and kissed Bilbo’s trembling lips.

   “I am here for you.” He whispered, before he sat back again. Bilbo opened his eyes and smiled a bit tightly, but a bit more relaxed than before.

 

Thorn doze off after the lunch/dinner/tea/whatever is was and was woken up by Bilbo, who tucked on his arm.

   “What’s this? Is it Canada already?” Thorin looked out of the window.

   “This is Greenland. Sometimes you can see it, if the weather is good.” Bilbo smiled and gazed on the coastline beneath him. He looked like a child, who got his biggest Christmas present ever. Thorin hummed and smiled weary at the image of his partner, gazing out of the plane window.


	14. Canada's Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo have happy time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap today, i am really ill (flu or something, fucking german rain). I don't think the next one will be up until Saturday. (Life's hard (but so am I)) 
> 
> Also i am planning on a longer chapter for Dwarrow! and it takes a bit more time (You have something to look forwards though) 
> 
> The only thing, i can do now, is pray to all gods and goddesses existing, that i survive and can continue the Fics (if nothings up till Friday, you can be sure, i am dead)

When they left the airport of Toronto, it was about 7 p.m. The cool air smelled like rain and they just crossed the street into a parking lot. While they walked on the lopsided pavement, Thorin pulled both their big cases.

   “I can do that myself!” None of Bilbo’s protest seemed to reach his partner’s ears. While Thorin got them a car, Bilbo stood shivering in the Canadian cold.

   “Are you freezing?” Thorin looked down on him. Instead of answering, Bilbo only gave him the look and mumbled something. His coat was in his suitcase and he was close from shivering including chattering teeth. Suddenly, a warm, way too big jacket was draped over his shoulders. It smelled od Thorin and made him smile. When he looked up to his love, he saw, that he had this kind of fond look in his eyes.

   “Thank you, Mister Oakenshield.” He winked and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

   “If you like to follow me, Mister Baggins.” Said Mister Baggins giggled and followed him, trying not to jump up and down. ‘There’ll be sex tonight’ Bilbo admired the ass in front of him and felt himself grew hard. He tried his best to focus, but utterly failed. The car was a dark green Porsche Carrera and it looked dashing.

   “Honestly, Thorin? This is not exactly, what I was thinking of being ‘undercover’.”

   “Bilbo, all Canadians drive such big car and nobody cares.” With ease, Thorin put the suitcases in the back of the car, his muscles working clearly under his shirt. Bilbo’s mouth watered and he lost track, of what he was thinking. “Get inside, before you drool all over the floor!” Thorin gave his arse a decent squeeze before kissing his cheek.

   “Thorin!”

   “What?”

   “We can be seen by the complete rest of the world, what are you thinking?”

   “This is Canada!” With this Thorin grabbed Bilbo and kissed him on the mouth. It was pretty passionate (No sex since the weekend in Joan’s and Alicia’s house) and lasted pretty long. When they parted, an old man stood in their near, watching.

   “You guys did something…” He took a deep breath and Bilbo’s heart squeezed. “…amazing. My grandson killed himself, because he got bullied. I hope same sex relationships like yours get more excepted.” He smiled and walked away.

   “I thought, there are more people out there, who hated homosexuals. Especially old ones.”

   “Seems like, you were wrong.” Thorin put an arm around Bilbo and pushed him to one side.

   “This is the drivers…”

   “No, it isn’t!” Thorin opened his door and pushed Bilbo inside. Then he went to the other side and opened the drivers door and sat back into the seat.

   “Thorin, I am looking forward to our time here, even though, there’ll be only a few days we can do something together.”

   “The first two day are occupied with work, after it, I am free for you.”

   “You said, you’ll be working most of the time.”

   “I work. Hard. On our relationship.” Bilbo hit him playfully.

   “Thorin Oakenshield, stop this. Stop fooling me like that. What if I planned on meeting someone here?”

   “You don’t know anyone here, honey. And now sit down.” Thorin stretched his hand out to push Bilbo down into his seat, while he drove out of the parking lot and then on the road to Waterloo.

   “The keys to the flat?”

   “Got them already. It’s the flat, Thranduil gave me, whenever I need a time out. After all it was his I-am-so-sorry-gift, after we had a huge fight. Was a pretty nasty affair there was something about jewels he thought I stole. It was his wife. He apologized very often and is still sorry for doing this.” Thorin overtook a slow pickup. “He is a nice bloke.” Bilbo hummed and looked out of the window. The sky was filled with clouds, looking like ripped cotton. A deep orange gleam lit them from below, while the sun set. The sky close to the sun was light blue, but there, were the clouds showed a bit of the rest, it was dark blue.

   “Thorin, this is the most beautiful sunset, I’ve seen in my life.” Thorin laughed.

   “Canada is a flat country, so sunset and sunrise are clear and wide displayed over the sky. That’s what I like most of Canada, that it is so fucking big.”

   “Like you chock.”

   “Oh Bilbo, could you just think for one second on something different, than getting laid?”

   “Not really. Especially, when I can smell you in your freakin’ jacket.”

   “Wait a while, then we are in the flat and I promise you, you will get fucked on every flat surface, I find.” Bilbo only could suck air into his lungs and mumble something.

 

Bilbo fell asleep during the ride. Thorin carried him up and laid him on the leather couch. Then he went down again and brought the suitcases up. When he entered the flat again, Bilbo looked around, searching for him.

   “Thorin.” He jumped into the arms of the bigger man and hugged him.

   “Bilbo, you are so needy, its nearly annoying!”

   “You secretly like it Thorin, admit it.” Bilbo kissed Thorin’ shoulder.

   “I am smelly from the plane and I don’t want to…” Bilbo stepped back, looking at Thorin with big, sad eyes.

   “Buuuuuuut…”

   “Bilbo, you are such a…” Thorin kissed Bilbo hard on the lips, drowning his last words in his love’s mouth. While he unbuttoned the gorgeous jacket and shirt, he felt Bilbo do the same to him and also pulling down his zipper.

   “Always so eager.” Thorin grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. The bed creaked, when the small body hit the mattress. Thorin pulled down his trousers, while Bilbo wiggled out of his. Then their mouth met again. Stretching Bilbo was something Thorin loved to do. He loved the squeaks and moans made him even harder. When he slid into the stretched hole, he felt the muscled ripple and clench. Bilbo’s finger slid through his hair and he moaned, close to losing his mind. Thorin moved slowly, always a hand on Bilbo’s hip, pinning the smaller body down. Harder and deeper he went, ragged breath uniting in the air between them.

   “Thooo…” Bilbo cried out in his ecstasy and pulled hard on Thorin’s hair. The shock of the pain brought Thorin to orgasm and he spend himself into Bilbo. He collapsed on his side, pulling his love with him.

   “Oh Bilbo.” Crushed from sex and exhausted from the long trip, Thorin fell asleep, his love in his arms.


	15. I won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a chat with Frodo via Skype. He says something stupid and the conversation brings bad memories back to live again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, finished. This one was hard, because it's actually something, i though about, when i was younger, so a bit sad and depressing
> 
> no update tomorrow on Dwarrow! - my cousin has confirmation (i hate family meetings) so on Monday, there'll be a chaphttp://archiveofourown.org/works/1473487/chapters/3388577/edit#

   “Hey uncle!”

   “Hello Frodo. How are you?”

   “Fine.” Frodo moves, making the picture of him sitting on the sofa blurry. “How about you? Jetlag is back?”

   “Oh yes, Geezus, I’m feeling so wrecked, it’s hard to explain.”

   “Thorin isn’t there, is he?”

   “No he has today a meeting with Thranduil and will be out until dinner time. He was working yesterday already, so I hope we can do something tomorrow together.”

   “How about the weather?” Frodo brushed his dark locks out of his face.

   “Pretty good, but I don’t leave the flat at the moment. I would get lost here.”

   “They have straight roads there, uncle. It’s hard to get lost in a chess field.”

   “But it isn’t impossible!” Bilbo waggled his finger and yawned.

   “It’s extremely funny living at Thorin’s place. Have you known, that Kili and Fili have an entire room full of games?” While his nephew talked, Bilbo felt himself getting even more tired. “Uncle, it’s rude to fall asleep while someone is talking.”

   “I am sorry, but the jetlag is worse than expected.”

   “What are you doing all day?”

   “I began with _The Walking Dead_ yesterday and yeah, I haven’t seen more then the first half of the very first episode and stopped watching. Now I am about to watch the last episode of _Parade’s End.”_

   “Seriously uncle? You could do so many awesome things and you are watching series?”

   “Thorin wants to take me tomorrow to the Niagara Falls.”

   “Make pictures of them. I want to know how they look like.”

   “Google it!”

   “That’s not the same! I want a picture with a story behind it!”

   “Alright, I get you some stupid souvenirs and other rubbish I can find.” Bilbo laughed at Frodo’s frown.

   “Take me seriously!”

   “I do nephew, I do!”

   “Is he picking on you, Frodo?” Fili leaned over and smiled into the laptop camera. “How ya doing?”

   “Fine, Fili. You look better than I do.”

   “Yes, even though we stay up late all the time.” Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

   “Isn’t it a bit early for this?”

   “Uncle!” Frodo sounded scandalized. “Not _that_ way!”

   “Okay, okay.” He laughed and looked at Fili.

   “I wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

   “Oh Fili, you bloody idiot, piss off!” Frodo shoved his boyfriend out of Bilbo’s sight.

   “Where’s the big deal?” Fili’s voice sounded distant.

   “The big deal?”

   “Okay, okay. I go. Love you.” The door closed.

   “He can be so annoying sometimes.”

   “He truly loves you. You can see that.” Bilbo watched his nephew blush madly.

   “He’s so nice and totally relaxed, even though he knows, I may never have sex with him.”

   “Fili isn’t like his brother, always ravenous for sex.” Bilbo bit his lower lip. “Also I think, that someday…” Frodo’s glare interrupted him. “I’m sorry, I know that sounds stupid, but…” He exhaled. “…there’s still a chance…”

   “…that it’s just a phase?!” Frodo was now really angry. “I hate it, when you say something like this. When anyone says this!” Frodo buried his face in his hands. “Not even you understand this!”

   “Frodo, I am sorry. I just…I am just…I have never met someone asexual. You mustn’t change or push you to anything. Joan can help you maybe more than I can.” Bilbo sighed. “Please, don’t hat me for this.”

   “Uncle I can’t hate you for this. It’s just…being _so_ different from most of the people I know is hard. It’s not that I think, sex is gross or something like that. I only don’t want to try it out.” He fisted his hair. “Kissing is fine, touching too, but whenever it gets closer to it, I don’t feel needy or wanton. It’s just nothing…”

   “Fro…”

   “I’m feeling like I am not worth of Fili. He’s so nice and cute about it, that I only want to do it, make him happy, not myself.”

   “Frodo. Don’t push yourself, it only will be traumatizing for you. Call Joan, she may know somebody, who can help you. Maybe from her support group.”

   “She actually has a support group?”

   “With Alicia. For people like them, you or me. To talk about their problems and find solutions.” Bilbo shrugged. “Alicia’s older sister is a psychologist and works there voluntarily. Also a whole lot of students help them. It’s pretty cool, because through this, the _gay front_ as Joan calls it, constantly keeps contact and organizes demonstrations.”

   “I will call her. Promise.” Frodo scratched his head and sighed. “I don’t feel like talking to a stranger about this.”

   “That’s rare. Mostly, you want to talk to somebody unfamiliar.”

   “Yes, but I think Joan knows more about life, real life than anyone else.”

   “She does.” Bilbo’s face displayed sorrow for his old friend. “She has been through a lot.”

   “She told me a few days ago. When you left. She said, that we all see bad things. She told me about the scars.” Frodo shivered. “and said: Never do this Frodo, it makes it only harder to forget, because you carry your darkest day marked on your skin.”

   “Yes.” Bilbo’s voice was hoarse with tears.

   “Bilbo, are you alright?”

   “Don’t worry about me. It’s just…I was sitting next to her while she nearly died and…and it was hard even for me. She knew what she was doing, because the doctors nearly lost her twice.” Frodo was silent and looked on the floor, while Bilbo whipped his face. The smell of blood and hospital were always related to a pale, nearly bloodless Joan on a white bed.

   “I would never do it.”

   “She said that too. But she did it after all. She even swore me, she won’t do it, before it happened.”

   “It?”

   “The night, she nearly got rapped. It was traumatic for her, but the psychologist only said, that she was _nearly raped_ , so there was no need for a therapy. He was so shocked, when he heard of it.”

   “Human beings!” Out of Frodo’s mouth it sounded like a swear word.

   “Yes.” Bilbo only confirmed. He knew, what his nephew wanted to imply with it.

   “Frodo, it’s time for lunch!” Kili knocked at the door.

   “Well, see you. And call Joan.”

   “Bye uncle.” Frodo laid his hand on the computer. “And thank you.” The last thing, Bilbo saw, was the smile on Frodo’s face. He leaned back and close his eyes.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The doctor shook his head.

   “Keine Chance, dass sie das überlebt!” _No way, that she survives this!_

   “Sie müssen es wenistens versuchen!” _Try it at least._ Bilbo looked at the man in white with begging eyes. “Sie ist doch noch so jung. Bitte!” _She is so young. Please!_

   “Ein letztes Mal. Danach muss ich aufgeben.” _A last time. After this, I need to give up._ Bilbo nodded and steadied himself, while the doctor shot a clear liquid up Joan’s pale arm. Since yesterday evening, she laid in this room, white as the walls and barely breathing. Constantly, blood flooded her veins on the other arm. The doctor gave Bilbo a short look full of pity and sorrow.

   “Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr tun” _I am extremely sorry, but I cannot do anything else._ Bilbo lowered his eyes. The man looked as if he had children himself, maybe younger than Joan and himself. While he looked at her, he felt, that his spirits and hopes faded. She hasn’t woken after the first injection or the second. He didn’t even believe this one would help. He took her ice cold fingers and sobbed. She was the woman he had trusted since their first meeting on the introduction day. She was clever and strong, had a sort of dry humour, he liked very much. She and her friends were a group of the strangest people, he ever met, but they were open hearted and honest. She protected him and stood up for strangers.

   “Joan, please don’t leave me.” He squeezed her fingers. “You had such great things in mind. You should write a book about life or travel the world instead of lying here in this fucking hospital in this fucking bed and die. I need you. Your friends need you. Do you think, we can survive in this horrible world without you?” He couldn’t speak anymore, his body-wreaking sobs loud in the small room. He couldn’t remember, how long he sat there. He stared at her face and imagined a future without her. While he sat there, the room became warmer and warmer, the doctor turned on the central heating. Suddenly, only minutes before he needed to go, she stirred.

   “Joan, kannst du mich hören?” _Joan, can you hear me?_ The nurse entered the room and opened her mouth, but closed it again.

   “Bilbo.” It was a bare whisper, but the most amazing and beautiful one, Bilbo had heard in his entire life.

   “Mach das noch einmal!” _Do this once again._ Bilbo began to cra again and she squeezed his hand lightly.

   “Tu ich nicht.” _I won’t_

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 


	16. Three Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo visit the Niagara Falls, let's see what happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germany's rain is nearly as annoying as Scottish. My flu is somehow coming back (*yay*) 
> 
> Have fun! And thanks for all the kudos!

The Niagara Falls were beyond beauty. Even though the clouds blocked the sun, Bilbo could see, how they would look like on sunny days.

   “Thorin, they are amazing!” He grabbed his partner’s arm and held it tight. The raindrops, carried up to the path by the wind wetted his hair and made him snuggled closer to Thorin.

   “Yes, they are the most amazing waterfalls on planet earth. Do you know, that they have made the valley from Lake Ontario until here? And they wander closer to the U.S..”

 “So they can cut a passage through the stony ground?”

   “Yes, you could say that.” Thorin pulled Bilbo closer. They just stood there and watched the view in front of them and felt their hearts beat. After about half an hour, Bilbo stirred. His legs began to feel all wobbly and shaky.

   “Come on, we’ll go for a walk. It’s a few minutes with the car.” Bilbo stumbled behind him to the car and the drove off to Niagara Glen Nature Reserve. The moment Bilbo saw, where they had stopped he turned into a little boy.

   “Oh gosh, this is wonderful.”

   “It’s just an area where you can walk next to the river.”

   “Thorin, you fool. I have never been here before and it looks utterly amazing. And of course, you are here with me!” Bilbo fell nearly twice down the old, rusty stairway and when they were standing in the small forest he couldn’t stop giggling. Thorin watched his love as he wandered under the tall trees between the old, moss-covered stones. Squirrels dashed over fallen leaves and up the trees. When they got closer to the river, they could hear the roaring of the waters masses next them. Bilbo gripped Thorin’s sleeve.

   “Follow me if you can.” The small man climbed down, jumping from stone to stone, closer to the water. Thorin followed him slowly, always checking if Bilbo was all right. Bilbo sat down on a big stone and watched over the river.

   “Isn’t is beautiful.” Through a few stones, the water rushed past them and the waves splashed high, making the scene look as if a great storm was up coming. The wind was cool and brought occasionally a bit of water. Thorin rested a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, watching the river fight against itself. Then Bilbo jumped up. He laughed and climbed further, against the flow of water into the direction of the Niagara Whirlpool. Thorin shouted after him, but he either didn’t seem to hear him or just wanted to see more. Thorin stumbled over a stone, losing grip and nearly ripped his shoulder open on a sharp stone. He hissed angrily and climbed after his partner. When he saw him, standing on a platform made of stone, watching over the whirlpool, his hair shimmering in the sunlight. Thorin smiled to himself, palming the small jewellery box in his coat pocket. He pulled it out, toying with it, unsure if the moment was now. He reacted in an impulse, when Bilbo turned and fell on one knee. Bilbo’s eyes widen and he stared on Thorin, kneeling in front of him, offering him a plain golden ring.

   “Bilbo. I know, we only know each other since a few months, but I wanted to ask you…if you want to be my husband?” Thorin’s hand shivered and he bit his lip. Frozen, Bilbo only stood there and watched him. After a few minutes, it became awkward for Thorin and he lowered his hand.

   “I am sorry. I sho…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, when Bilbo threw himself on him and kissed him.

   “Yes, Thorin, nothing would please me more!”

 

Bilbo woke early. The sky was clear and he pulled the curtains aside to see the skyline of Waterloo. When he turned back to the completely destroyed bed, he saw Thorin laying between the destroyed sheets. Engagement sex was something, Bilbo never experienced in his life before. He never saw Thorin that needy, wanton and lusty before. For his part, he was just the same. To know, he would have Thorin Oakenshield as a lifelong partner was something entirely new, amazing, fascinating and sloe frightening. He has never bound himself to somebody before and knew he wouldn’t do it ever again. This love was special, a sentiment, which was even deeper than just plain feelings. The sunlight made Thorin’s hair gleam and shine, making him look like a dark angel. Slowly, Bilbo pulled away the blanket, watching, how every inch of his love’s body was revealed. The strong, hairy chest, the flat stomach with the thin line of hair, which always drew his gaze lower, to his long, thick cock. The muscles on his legs and his hip stood out, he even had this V shaped one pointing directly to his abdomen. Bilbo swallowed, when he clutched on the white linen. Thorin stirred in sleep, but didn’t wake. For the hundreds time his gaze fell on his right hand, where his ring glinted in sunlight. His heart fluttered and he bit his lip. The immense joy, which boiled in his stomach, went through his veins, spreading all over his body. Thorin Oakenshield was his. His one love. But still, he felt the sting of worry in himself. Always, when he thought life would tick on well, it was in fact only an illusion. Always he lost something. Be it his mother, or nearly Joan. He even lost his home and therefor a place to return. He turned and looked out of the window. There were thousands od people on planet earth, all worrying about their life, their future and their love. He remembered something, Alicia told him after she knew everything about Joan.

_She swallowed everything and shut it in her heart. She didn’t let anyone in, in her little realm of worries and sorrow. She wanted to protect you and the others from her worry. She wanted to be strong, even though she knew, she could never carry this burden. It’s like you hold a glass of water. For a few minutes it’s fine. But the longer you hold it, the harder it gets. Until either you or the glass breaks into pieces. Bilbo, please, never do this. It only hurts you more than I think it helps others._

   “Bilbo, are you fine?” Thorin sat up and looked at his fiancé.

   “Thorin, I am afraid, I might do something wrong and destroy everything.”

   “Come here.” The small man climbed on the bed, snuggling into his partner’s arms.

   “Honey, I know, what you have told me about Joan. She is somebody entirely different than you. We all have seen our personal hells and hers is to lose her friends and her love. Yours is the same. But she was willing to sacrifice her very life for it. You would sacrifice your happiness. If I would have been married to a woman, you would have stayed by my side, pained and sad, but you’d be with me. Because you would have known, that I am happy. And that’s everything you want.

 

But I also want to see me happy, do you understand? I want to see the beautiful sides of you, the happy and merry ones. I want to the your personal hell and the ugly sides of your life. Thus you need to trust me and I need to trust you. Not only love makes a relationship.” He brushed over Bilbo’s head. “You have sacrifices your own happiness too often and I don’t believe you would be able to do it again without breaking apart. And I want you to remember this forever and ever, no matter how hard I am on you or the way I treat you: I love you, you foolish man. I love every part and bit of you. And I will love all of your facets, but before that you need to show them to me!” Bilbo touched Thorin’s cheek, fingers trembling.

   “I promise Thorin, I promise that one day, you know everything. I love you.”

   “I will wait Bilbo, because I love you too.” He leaned in and kissed Bilbo.

 

   “What have said?” Her boss glared at her.

   “I said, I won’t write an article about, how bad homosexuals are. It’s just completely wrong to say that!” The woman, as small one with mouse brown hair, shivered and clenched her fist.

   “You will be ruined. I promise you.”

   “As if! You can’t just say, nearly half of your authors are incompetent bastards.” The green-eyed woman with a black metal glass stood in front of the other one.

   “This is munity!”

   “No, this is what I call, being human and respective.” A thin man with bark hair shot his boss a look.

   “You can’t just go!”

   “You have no sodding right to keep us here and let us write about the total homo-domination, which will never come. So shut your homophobic mouth and continue you closed-minded life.” Suddenly the entire staff of the magazine rose from their chairs, threw their keys for the front door on the table and left. On their way, down, everyone texted. And then they were on the street. The biggest demonstration of LGBT-supporter was walking through the streets of London. People just went out of cafés and their flats to join them, even though, no one ever did something to actually support LGBT. But it was the feeling of fighting for something and just knowing, that you could return to you daily routine tomorrow, made the people feel free and happy. They talked to stranger, laughed about jokes and shouted paroles over the heads of the crowd. Emma gripped Kili’s hand harder and pulled him through the masses, past old women, students and even some reporters from a women’s journal. Frodo and Fili were somewhere behind them, but they couldn’t care less adrenaline flooded their bodies.

   “Kili, we need to do that more often!” Emma beamed at her boyfriend.

   “Hell, yeah!” Killi pulled her closer. “What do you think, my uncle and Bilbo do right now?”


	17. Engament Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tell Joan and Thorin gets angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading to an end, sweeties. There'll be max. 5 more chapter, then i will take a break   
> \- - - I WILL CONTINUE SOMEDAY- - -   
> but well, real life is hard and i am slightly overwhelmed with two fanfics and there are so many thoughts in my brain, floating around and i need to write them down. 
> 
> I hope we at least hit 69 kudos, because then there'll be a thank-you-all-chapter <3

The rest of the week, Thorin and Bilbo experienced only as a blur of colours and emotion. There was no day, when they didn’t go somewhere or met friends of Thorin. They kept their engagement as secret, only Joan got it out of Bilbo, when they talked on the phone.

_“Sooo, how’s your honeymoon?”_

   “It’s not our honeymoon.” Bilbo giggled and he nearly heard her arch an eyebrow.

   _“What are you hiding Bilbo Baggins?”_

“Nothing, I swear!”

   _“You only swear, when you’re lying! Tell me, or I will torture you when you return.”_

“Why do you always need to be so cruel?”

   _“Life’s hard, but so am I.”_

   “Stop quoting songs, I don’t know!”

   _“Stop hiding something from your best gossip friend!”_

“Promise me, you won’t tell the others.”

  _“Define ‘others’.”_

“Frodo and the others.”

   _“So ‘those others’. I promise you, not to tell those others.”_

“Thorin and I am engaged!” Bilbo bounced on the sofa.

   _“Ohhhhh my gooooood. Congrats sweet little bunny, you finally grew up!” –“Oh my god, Alicia, they are engaged!”_

“Don’t tell everybody.”

   _“Alicia’s my better half, honey, so I need to tell her, by contract!”_

“By contract?”

 _“We need to do it properly.”_ She sounded serious.

   “Joan, I am so happy right now.”

   _“I fell with you Bilbo. I know how giddy I and Alicia were, when I popped the question. We never had such incredible sex until then.”_

“No details please.”

   _“I know more about male-male-sex than you know.”_

“I know enough of lesbian sex, than I want to know.”

   _“So, when did it happen?”_

“We were at the Niagara Falls and then we went walking close to the river and then on a stone he kneelt down and asked. I was at first stunned and then I was so …” Bilbo didn’t found the right word.

   _“Don’t bother, I know, how you felt.”_

“Alicia?”

   _“Your on speaker.”_

   “God’s sake, Joan, I hate when you do that.”

   _“As I said, she’s my better half. As you are Thorin’s.”_

   “So, when’s the marriage?”

   _“We set it in two weeks on the Friday. Then we are off for honeymoon and stay away until we got poor.”_

 _“Well, not that long, I only got one and a half month off work, so…”_ Alicia added.

   “Well, till then, we are back and can celebrate with you. Who’s coming?”

   _“Not that many, some friends from Germany, a few of my colleague, my sis and you. That’s just as much, as we can handle I think.”_ Alicia giggled and Joan laughed deep.

   “Are you going to wear suit or dresses?”

   _“Bilbo, do ask me, to wear a dress, I will either shred it into pieces or dress you with it. No I am wearing a suit. Tomboy stays Tomboy!”_

_“I’ll be the one in the dress then. We already picked a beautiful one.”_

_“Oh Bilbo, before I forget it, do you want to be my best man?”_ Bilbo sucked in a breath.

   “If you are mine.”

  _“This was never questioned. I will be you best tomboy and you’ll be my best man. Full stop.”_

“Well, then it’s settled. But I honestly don’t know, when we marry.”

   _“That’s no problem. I have plenty of time to write the perfect speech for you.”_

“Please, don’t try to embarrass me too much. I will hate you forever and ever.”

   _“I don’t believe, that you capable of hating someone. We all know, that your heart is made of chocolate.”_

_“Joan, stop picking on Bilbo, he’s you best man, I wouldn’t make him angry.”_

_“See Bilbo, my better half!”_

“Oh the two of you are so lovely.” Bilbo laughed.

   _“Bilbo, you and Thorin aren’t cute, no. I don’t see pink glitter in the sky, when you look at each other, no way. And I definitely don’t see rainbows appearing, when you kiss.”_ A thud was audible. _“Ow, Alicia, why did you hit me?”_

 _“Stop. Picking. On. Poor. Bilbo!”_ Then it seemed as she left the room.

   “Joan, I don’t mind, honestly. I am happy for you and for me. I hope our life’s turn out to be fine.”

 _“They will, Bilbo. They will.”_ Her voice was serious and also a bit sad. _“I will ensure it.”_

   “Joan…”

   _“It’s fine Bilbo. There’s nothing to worry about, except you best man speech!”_ She laughed.

   “Well, then I should begin right away.” Both laughed even louder.

   _“Sorry, need to dash, we need to pick up some friends from Germany.”_

“Who?”

   _“Marlene, Mel and Caro.”_

“How about Sahar?”

   _“You know Sahar. She was too late and will fly tomorrow. God, how much I hate her sometimes.”_

“I bet you and Marlene will rip her arms off, won’t you.”

   _“She’s Marlene’s best friend, so she’ll do the ripping, while I hold her down.”_ Bilbo laughed and sighed.

   “Well, then. Much fun with them. See you soon.”

   _“Bye, best man!”_ Bilbo set the phone down. He felt so full of happiness, that he thought, he might burst with it. When Thorin came home (he went shopping), Bilbo was already asleep on the couch and needed to be woken.

   “I told Joan and Alicia.”

   “What?” Thorin stopped in the middle of his movement. Bilbo flinched and stepped back.

   “I can’t keep any secrets from her, she knows me too well.” He ducked under Thorin’s gaze.

   “I told you not to tell anyone. What if the phone line is spied on? Hm?”

   “I…I didn’t though of that.” Thorin growled.

   “And what if we return and everyone knows the conversation, you just had. Maybe you talked about our sex life as well? Then the entire world will know!” Bilbo sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.

   “Thorin, please, I won’t do it anymore. I apologize deeply.”

   “That doesn’t change the fact, that you told somebody through the phone!” Thorin hit the table top, making all the dishes shake. “I thought, you might have at least some sense. But of course not, Mister Bilbo Baggins knows better!”

   “Soon, I’ll be Mister Bilbo Oakenshield, then I maybe will change!” The small man turned and ran into their bedroom, locking the door behind him. Thorin didn’t follow, which made his heart ache and he fell on the bed, sobbing. He hated Thorin in that moment so much. He had trusted his heart in his hands and he let it drop. Shouting at him, because he was careless was ok. But shouting and insulting him, because he had no sense, made him fell useless, stupid and worthless. All of this came out of the mouth, who belonged to the person he loved the most. Bilbo screamed, muffling it in a pillow. The linen scratched on his cheek and he sobbed even more. While outside night fell, Bilbo laid on the bed, unmoved. He didn’t reply of opened to Thorin, when he rattled at the door. He fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night, because he was so hungry, it made his stomach ache. When he entered, he saw Thorin sleep on the couch. It was clearly too small for him, but Bilbo couldn’t help but noticing the sad look on his face and the puffy eyes.

   “Thorin, why did you do this? Push me away and insult me that way?” He knelt in front of the sofa. “I love you and I know, you do love me.” He raised his hand, but didn’t touch him, not yet. “I wont forgive you a second time, if you do this. I am not even sure, if I forgive you now.” He rested his hand on Thorin’s cheek. Tears rolled over his face. He sobbed, his entire body shaking.

   “Why Thorin, why?” But the man didn’t woke and when dawn was about to come, Bilbo fell asleep next to the couch, on the cold floor.


	18. Everything is glittery again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fine again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin talk again and some more of Frodo's sexual 'problem' 
> 
> propitiation sex is upcoming :D

Bilbo woke, when strong arms lifted him from the ground and carried him to the bed. When his back hit the mattress, he was fully awake.

   “Thorin.” He said, but his love turned away and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bilbo rolled an inch towards him.

   “I’m so sorry Bilbo. I didn’t mean to offend you that way. I don’t know, what drove me that second.” The tall man buried his head in his hands. “I have no reason to shout at you so badly. I am worried about our future.” Bilbo sat up and watched those strong shoulders shake with body wrenching sobs. “It’s hard to admit, but I feel weak. I am not used to hide anything.” Thorin turned, his dace wet from tears. “I want to run outside and tell everyone. The whole world should know, how much I love you.”

   “Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, before he cried too. There was no word talked anymore between them for a long time. They only laid on the bed, snuggled up against each other and dozed the entire morning. The slow melody of passing cars, barking dogs and screaming children filled the room. Bilbo’s head rested on Thorin’s chest and he felt every breath under his cheek. By midday, Bilbo’s stomach growled so loud, that Thorin flinched.

   “You haven’t eaten dinner?”

   “How?” He answered and the tall man flinched again.

   “I’m sorry.” Thorin rose, holding Bilbo against his warm chest. “There’s an Italian supermarket near by. Shall we get us something there?”

   “Yes.” Thorin pulled Bilbo closer and carried him bridal style to the door. The got into their shoes and jackets and walked down to the car. The streets were deserted and it seemed, as if Waterloo was abandoned. The small, crammed shop was in a small street, not far from the flat. Inside, the smell of food was nearly overwhelming. Bilbo’s mouth watered and he needed to swallow. Thorin took his hand and lead him to the ‘Panini Desk’, some kind of a sandwich shop inside the supermarket. Thorin ordered, what Bilbo told him and they watched an old lady make their sandwiches. It was a nice, sunny day, so the ate their lunch outside. They didn’t spoke very much, every one was lost in his own thoughts. After they finished eating, Thorin rose.

   “How about going walking?”

   “Why not?” Bilbo followed him to the car and the entire trip nobody spoke a word. As they walked in broad sunshine, Bilbo reached out, to catch Thorin’s hand. The cool, rough fingers touching his was familiar to him, but now, he was so unsure, what to do. They had their first big fight and he felt so lost without anyone to talk to. Joan and Alicia would be out in London with their friends and to call someone else wasn’t what he wanted to do.

   “Bilbo, I am so freaking sorry. I shouldn’t have said all that. I fell, as if I am the worst partner, anyone can have. I am not worthy of you and you kindness.” Thorin kneelt down in front of Bilbo. “I can…I can understand, if you don’t want to marry me anymore.” Sadness clouded on Thorin’s face and his eyes pleaded. Bilbo touched his bearded cheek.

   “I won’t break our engagement, no matter what. I love you Thorin, even the worst part of you. I know, what you fear and what you love and I certainly won’t let you go ever again. It would break your and my heart. We are both not the best human beings ever, but we can make this work, I know it. It might not be all sunshine and glitter, but there’s love behind it, so I couldn’t care less.” Bilbo kissed him slowly and soft. “This is what I wished for, my entire life, don’t be so stupid to think, I might let you go, after I laid hands on you.” The low soft chuckle lit Thorin’s face up.

   “I love you too.” And he kissed his fiancé with want and lust. But Bilbo bit his tongue.

   “Not here, where everybody can hear and see us.” Thorin arched an eyebrow. “How about we search us a deserted road and have sex in the car?” The tall man growled and kissed harshly the smaller one.

   “Yes.” He muttered under his breath, pulling Bilbo up in his arms and carried him to the car. He nearly threw him in the back seat, jumped into the car and drove off. Bilbo rolled around in the back, until he finally got to sit up and put the security belt around him.

   “Thorin, what…” Before he could end the sentence, the car came to a halt in the middle of nowhere and Thorin got out, walking slowly to Bilbo’s door and ripping it open. His erection was clearly visible through the fabric of his trouser and his gaze was dark. Bilbo gave a weak whimper and crawled away from him. Thorin’s glare was predatory and wanton. The door was shut and Thorin slowly pulled his zipper down and opened his belt and button. The smaller man hesitated, but only a second, then he opened his own trouser and watched, how Thorin slid down his briefs. His cock was leaky and pulsing. The mere view made Bilbo moan and he ripped away his shoes and trousers. Then the tall man invaded his mouth, tongues tangled. One of Thorin’s large hands wandered down from Bilbo’s waist to squeeze his arse a bit. Bilbo’s breath hitched and he moaned shamelessly.

   “God, you are so sexy.” Thorin pushed the shirt aside and bit down on his love’s neck. Bilbo, taken by surprise, growled and gripped a handful of the long hair, pulling on it. But Thorin didn’t let go and slid inside Bilbo, slowly and gentle. This was lovemaking and both knew it. The shallow trusts and the kisses spread on faces, necks and shoulders were something they have never done in that fashion before. There was no need to come fast and both wanted the pleasure to last and not to vanish, after they finished. The slow rhythm pushed every thought out of Bilbo’s mind. He was just a mass of sensation. He steadied himself on Thorin’s shoulder, when he moved his hips in time with his trusts. Suddenly, the tall man let himself fall on his back, head nearly hitting on the door.

   “Ride my Bilbo, please.” His breath hitched, when Bilbo lifted himself completely from his cock and rushed down again. The small man leaned forward, his hand still on Thorin’s shoulder, rising and lowering his hip, feeling his partner fondling his chock. Through half open eyes, the lovers gaze at each other, watching how the other one reacts. There’s a new intimacy, both can feel deep in their bones. Thorin pushed suddenly up, painting Bilbo’s insides with his seed, moaning and panting. The mere sight of ecstasy on his fiancés face brings Bilbo over the edge too and his semen was caught by Thorin’s hand. While the small man panted hard, sweat covered and totally exhausted, a movement makes him look up. Thorin, who licks Bilbo’s cum from his hand, face lusty and tongue toying with every finger. The small man clenched hard around Thorin’s member inside him and felt the cock stiffen again.

   “Up for round two?” Thorin’s saliva coated fingers slid up Bilbo’s body and toyed with his nipples.

   “Yes.” Bilbo swallowed and inhaled. His fiancé smiled up to him, face full of joy and love.

 

Frodo sat in Fili’s bed. He looked down on his boyfriend, already fast asleep, even though it was just after nine o’clock. The short, blonde hair laid on the pillow and his new grown beard made him look so gorgeous, that Frodo wanted to look at him forever and ever. He had heard the people talking, but he couldn’t care less. The thing, that bothered him most, was that nobody understood, what it meant to be asexual. They equalled relationship with sex. In fact, it wasn’t, but they just couldn’t cope with it.

_“People will think it’s queer, because they don’t understand, or don’t even want to know about it. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Frodo. It’s just another type of sexuality and we should accept it. It gets better with time. People usually don’t ask personal question right away, so you could introduce them slowly.” Joan had looked into his face, while she said that. Her eyes demanded attention from him, but still looked at him with worry. “There’s still a chance, that you might be demisexual.”_

It didn’t sound like an apology or insult out of her mouth, so he looked it up on the internet. Demisexual meant, he had no sexual interest in anybody until he had a strong emotional bond with somebody. It was strange to admit, but he slowly grew accustomed of the though, to have sex with Frodo. But he knew he needed more time. He shouldn’t push himself into having sex with his boyfriend, not until her was entirely sure about it. Fili wouldn’t want to have sex with him, if he wasn’t sure. While he looked down on his love, he realized, how easy it had become with him. His last few relationships didn’t went on quite well. He had two girlfriends and with both he didn’t do anything else than kissing a little and watching TV. Together with Fili he, of course, also kissed and watched TV, but they also went to the city together, talked long hours and played old card games. They went to fancy places and visited museums.

   “I love you Fili.” Frodo’s low murmur was lost in the faint snoring of his boyfriend.


	19. The Marriage of Joan and Alicia

Joan stretched, yawning. She nuzzled back into her pillow. While she closed her eye she thought of her day. With a high pitched wince she shot up. _I am going to marry Alicia today._ Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled goofily. The joy, which filled her body made her dizzy. She had barely slept the entire night, but didn’t feel sick or tired. When she turned, she saw, that Alicia was still sleeping. Without disturbing her love, Joan slid out of the bed, walking over to the bathroom. The sun was shining like hell and the sky was blue and cloudless. Her hair had grown longer, a short fringe hanging over her forehead. While she washed her face and prepared her make-up, she hummed slowly to herself. She was about to begin with her golden eyeliner, when a slim arm wound around her waist.

   “Good morning, honey.” Alicia nuzzled her nose in Joan’s neck.

   “Morning.” She kissed her fiancé distracted on the forehead, concentrating on the task of not ruining her eyeliner. Alicia watched her as she drew the line above her eye. Joan usual didn’t do make-up, but for today, her fiancé told her to wear at least a bit.

   “I love it, when you wear golden eyeliner. Should do it more often.”

   “Uh, I had knew this, would wear it everyday, beginning with the day we met each other.”

   “Joan, as if you would give up your tomboy-confidence!”

   “I would even wear a dress for you.”

   “Sweetie, you honour me, but I like you far more in a suit then in a dress.” Alicia kissed Joan and smiled slowly. “I’ll go and look after the others, while you prepare, okay.”

   “Do we see us at breakfast?”

   “Suppose.” Alicia left the bedroom and left Joan alone again. She finished her make-up and dressed in a baggy trouser and an old T-Shirt. The kitchen was empty. While she prepared the breakfast for eight people, she turned on the music. While Linkin Park filled the room, she cooked coffee, boiled and roasted eggs, cut bread and made porridge. The first to arrive was Marlene, a stout woman from Germany, a tomboy like Joan. Her best friend Sahar, rather in favour of cute dresses and ribbons, tailing her.

   “Morning.”

   “Morning, Joan.” Marlene poked Joan’s side and winked. The two of them knew each other from school and even though they didn’t study together, they kept contact over the years. While Sahar was pushed outside (she was a horrible cook) Joan and Marlene continued making breakfast. The fresh air blowing in from the window woke them completely. A soft knock and Caro peered in. Her shoulder long blonde-red hair was already braided and fixed with hairpins.

   “Guten Morgen.” _Good morning._ She smiled and closed the door again. When they heard heavy steps on the stairs, Joan and Marlene already finished the preparations and carried the plates outside. Thorin and Bilbo took a seat, greeting everyone.

   “How’s missing.” Caro looked up from her book.

   “Mel and Alicia are still upstairs. Something’s wrong with Mel’s hair.”

   “We’ll start without them.” Joan let herself fall into the chair. She looked over to Bilbo and Thorin. It had been two month, since the two of them got engaged and also had their worst fight so far. What had made the situation even worse was the fact that they had been in the spot light because of their relationship. The entire hype around they had clamed now, but there were still only few people, who actually knew, that they were together. Joan sighed and smiled over to her old friend, who seemed to be entirely happy with everything right now. Finally, Mel and Alicia entered. Mel, a slender, tall brunet had her locks straightened and had now a long fishtail braid hanging down her back. Alicia’s hair was lose except the golden clasp holing her hair out of her face. They all chatted happily about the good weather and the beaming smiled towards the happy couple were numerous. After a short glance at his watch, an engagement present, Bilbo said lightly, that they might should hurry. Marlene said, she would clean the table and the other went up to change. Joan’s deep wine-red suit jacket and the black tuxedo trousers were waiting for her in the bathroom. She wasn’t allowed to enter her bedroom, because Alicia got changed there. On the way to the church, her heart beat hard in her chest. Thorin helped Bilbo out of the car, an extremely awesome Jaguar and smiled over to her. He might now, how she felt. After all, they had a lot in common. Neither Joan nor Alicia really remembered anything from their ceremony, they were both too occupied with gazing at each other. The celebration after wards was lovely.

   “I think, it’s now time for the best man speech!” Alicia rose her glass and laughed. All other guest shouted for the best man. Shivering, Bilbo stood up and waited for everyone to calm down.

   “Well.” He inhaled. “I know Joan for quite a while. She was the most honest and open person I have met in my entire life. She made me believe, that there was always something to look forward to. Joan believed, that everyone could find happiness, but we need to fight for it. I tried my best to follow her lead, until I realized, that she was right. That there is something like the perfect man or woman or whatever for everyone.” He looked at Thorin. “Of course, we went through horrible things together. Times, I don’t want to remember. Times, we all worried about her.

 

But she made it. Maybe the gods like her or maybe she has an extraordinary amount of luck.” Low chuckles were audible. “I do believe both.” Bilbo smiled. “She gave me strength and still gives me. If there’s anybody out there, I can accept being a super hero, than it would be her.” Now all guests began laughing loud and cheerful. Bilbo waited, until they calmed down and continued. “She helped me through a lot and I want to help her through a lot. Both of us aren’t the best sort of human…”

   “Oi, Bilbo, you are ages better than me!” Another roar of laughter erupted.

   “Joan! I am holding a speech right now, so shut up!” Bilbo waggled his finger and gave her the look. “What I was going to say: I am happy I met you back then, when I accidently tripped over you bag.” Bilbo smiled. “And that I am happy, to know you, even though I sometimes think, you do me no good.” He chuckled but smiled even wider. “I am happy, that you found somebody, you could love unconditionally and completely. And I wish you all happiness on this earth.” Joan stood up and hugged Bilbo. Both old friends cried, remembering the sad sides of their friendship. The applause boomed and made both laugh. It felt amazing to be with so many people, who knew, what had happened and still honoured and respected Joan.

   “Thank you so much Bilbo.” The woman whispered into Bilbo’s hair.

   “No problem Joan, no problem.”

 

Thorin was still awake. The party was long over and everyone was sleeping. Bilbo was tucked under the duvet, chest rising with slowly. He had never been at a marriage, but it had brought up ideas. Ideas for their marriage. Thorin couldn’t wait until they finally married and were together forever. Still, there was the problem with the press, but he had calmed since their first fight. There was nothing on planet earth, what could have stopped him from being with Bilbo. His fiancé stirred and woke.

   “Thorin?” A weak voice called out.

   “Yes, honey?”

   “Were are you. Stop standing there and come into bed.”

   “I was just thinking.”

   “Thinking about what.” Thorin slid under the duvet.

   “About our marriage.”

   “It will be a while, until we marry. There are so many things we need to do. So many ideas to discuss…” Bilbo yawned.

   “I know, but still.” Thorin pulled his fiancé closer. “I want it to be perfect. To be as wonderful and perfect as Joan’s and Alicia’s.”

   “I want it to be magnificent too. But we have all the time we want. I don’t want to hurry and then don’t feel sure about it. Not sure if it’s the right time. I love you, but I still worry about too much.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead.

   “I love you too and I don’t want to push you into marrying me. We can wait. Months, years, decades.”

   “Well, I suppose decades would be a bit too long. I don’t have the intention to marry you when I am an old man.”

   “I hoped so.” Thorin laughed low and kissed Bilbo properly.

   “Let’s see, what happens and then decide?”

   “Perfect.”

   “Good night.”

   “Sleep well, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i am thinking of making a break. I will continue, but i have so much stuff to do and yeah...
> 
> I hope, you don't hate me for doing this, but as i said THORIN AND BILBO WILL MARRY. It's not like i don't want to write about this event :)
> 
> Thank you all for kudos & comments


End file.
